Remedy
by redsandman99
Summary: Atfter being forced to move out by his father, Jeff goes to live with his older brother Matt and his boyfriend Adam. Will his new surroundings make him want to start fresh, or will his own demons continue to pull him down a path of self destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Jeff pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He hadn't said a word for the past several hours. His dad Gil was driving him up to New Jersey so he could go live with his older brother Matt. According to Gil, he was becoming too "difficult" to handle. He personally believed that was a crock of shit. His going out and partying every night hadn't bothered Gil until the older man had found out he was gay. Then, in an extraordinary coincidence, Gil had "had enough" of Jeff's crap and now he had to live with Matt, or as Gil now liked to call him, "the other fag". Originally he had just been "the fag", but seeing as how Jeff was gay too, there needed to be a distinction between the two of them.

"Damn boys are buying into the perception that being gay is okay," Gil muttered under his breath. "It all fucking started when everyone had to start being politically correct you know. Before then, homos were shunned, as they rightfully should be. But now we have to all be nice to you butt fucking sons of bitches and the country is falling apart at the seams."

Jeff clenched his fists tightly and just kept staring at the window. It was really hard to resist the urge to punch his dad right in the mouth.

"Boy, you listening to anything I'm saying to you?" Gil snapped impatiently.

"No, I tune out fuck heads like you," Jeff muttered.

That earned him a slap upside the head. "Fucking disrespectful bastard," Gil said with a shake of his head. "I'm glad your mother isn't alive to see what you've become."

"Well I wished you had died instead of her," Jeff replied. "I fucking hate you."

Gil snorted. "Well it's not like I'm thrilled with you either. You're gay, you don't play sports, your teachers are hounding me because you're not going to school, you're a drug addict…"

"I'm not a fucking drug addict!" Jeff snapped. "I can quit any damn time I want to! I just don't feel like it because life fucking sucks and the drugs take the edge off it." As he said this, he stuck his hands in his jacket pocket. He had a bottle of pain pills in there that he had only just opened last night. They were the only thing he had left because he had thought Gil was going to throw his other shit out, so he had used all that stuff up first.

"At least we can agree on that," Gil said. "Life does suck. I got stuck with two queers for sons, but at least Matt's trying to make something out of his life. He's not as worthless as you."

The words stung Jeff deeply. This wasn't the first time he had been called worthless, but it still hurt him to hear the words coming from his own dad's mouth. So he decided to do what he always did when he got angry: he lashed out. "Well maybe if you had been a better father, I would have been a better son."

"Or maybe if that fucking condom hadn't broken, I wouldn't have had to deal with you for seventeen fucking years."

Their conversation ended on that sour note. Jeff found himself longing to take some of the pills he had on him, but he couldn't because Gil was right there. If Gil saw him with the pills, he would be going to the nearest rehab instead of Matt's house. And even though he resented Matt for leaving him for a new and better life, he still would rather go live there than live in some fucking clinic.

The trip took about another hour to complete. When they finally did get there, they saw Matt and a blonde man waiting for them on the porch. "Who the fuck is that?" Gil said under his breath.

"I don't know and I don't care," Jeff said in response. "You just keep your fucking hands off my things. I'll unload all my stuff myself."

"I didn't even offer you my help boy," Gil snapped as he parked the car in the driveway.

"Go fuck yourself asshole," Jeff growled as he got out of the car. He slammed his door shut and then opened the back door so he could get all his stuff out.

Matt and the blonde man walked over to Jeff. "Hey," Matt said. He looked like he wanted to hug Jeff, but he didn't seem sure if he should.

"Hey," Jeff grunted, using his body language to tell Matt to stay the hell away from him. He did not want to be touched right now.

Matt's face kind of fell because of the lack of warm greeting he was receiving, but he tried to do his best to hide it. "This is my boyfriend Adam," he said quietly so Gil couldn't hear. "Do you want us to help you with your stuff?"

Jeff just shrugged as he got the last of it out of the car and set it on the ground. "I don't care." He knew he was going to need help if he didn't want to make several trips in and out of the house, but he wasn't going to admit it out loud. "Do whatever the hell you want."

Adam and Matt both exchanged looks before they started to help Jeff bring his stuff into the house. Gil drove away without saying a word to anyone, which was just fine with Jeff. He personally wanted his dad to crash his car into a ditch at this point. "So how long have you two been together?" he asked, even though he really didn't give a crap.

"Two years," Matt replied. "We live here together."

_Oh, so you're boy toy is more important than me? I see how it is._ Jeff bit his tongue in order to resist the urge to say that out loud. He did not feel like starting a fight with Matt already. He was tired and in a desperate need for an escape, and would rather be all pilled up inside his new room than somewhere out on the street. The last thing he needed was to get busted by the cops.

Matt and Adam led him up the stairs and into the third door on the left. "This is your bedroom," Matt said, pointing out the obvious. "The bathroom is right across the hall, and we're just a couple of doors down." He set the boxes he had been carrying down on the bed. "We were thinking of ordering pizza tonight for dinner. Is that okay with you or do you want something else?"

"Pizza's fine," Jeff said. He wasn't really hungry, so he didn't give a shit what there was to eat.

The three of them just stood there in an awkward silence. "Uh…do you want help unpacking or anything?" Adam finally asked.

Jeff shook his head. "No. I want to do it myself." He was trying to tell them to leave without actually saying the words.

"Okay," Matt said. "Just uh, call us if you need us."

Jeff watched them leave and then waited a moment to make sure they were really gone. When he was sure they were somewhere else, he took the pill bottle out of his pocket, opened it, and popped three of them in his mouth. He swallowed them dry, way too good at it for his own good. "That's better," he muttered as he laid back on the bed. He would unpack his stuff later. Right now, he was just going to let the pills work their magic. _New place, same bullshit…God I hate my fucking life. I'm trapped no matter where the hell I go._


	2. Chapter 2

Matt sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. "That did not go as well as I wanted it to."

Adam wrapped his arms around Matt and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry baby. I know how much you wanted a happy reunion."

"Yeah, well, I think part of it is my own damn fault," Matt admitted. "I didn't exactly stay in touch as well as I should have."

"Well how could you? Gil wouldn't let you talk to him on the phone and he chased you away with a gun every time you just drove to the house."

All of that was true, but Matt doubted that Jeff knew of all the times he had tried to get back in contact with him. Gil had done everything in his power to keep Matt and Jeff from speaking, and it had worked for the most part. They hadn't really talked in the three years Matt had gone off to college. "Dad told me he's been getting into trouble," Matt said quietly. "Drugs and partying and flunking out of school. Summer school won't even save him at this point. He's going to have to redo his entire senior year."

Adam glanced at the calendar. "Well it's like the third week of May now. The high school gets out either tomorrow or the day after that, so there's no point really worrying about it until the time to register for fall gets even closer."

Matt sighed and ran his hand through his long dark hair. He had never really had to deal with a moody teenager before. Jeff hadn't been like that when he had left. In fact, Jeff had used to be the biggest sweetheart on the planet. _That was before he had to spend three years all alone with Dad. I'd be damaged too if I had to go through that._

Adam kissed the top of Matt's head. "Come on baby, don't get down about this. Let's give him time to adjust to all this. Maybe now that he's away from Gil, you two can reconnect and everything will turn out fine."

"I hope your right baby," Matt said quietly.

"Oh come on. I'm Adam fucking Copeland. I'm always right about stuff."

That made Matt laugh. "Sure you are baby," he said with a shake of his head. "You keep telling yourself that, and I'll live here in the land of reality."

Adam pouted his lips and walked to go get the phone. "Bastard. I ought to put mustard on your pizza now."

Matt chuckled and got up as Adam began dialing the number to the pizza place. "Don't even threaten me with the mustard babe. There's absolutely no reason for that."

Adam pouted his lips. "Well kiss me and I'll reconsider it."

Matt was happy to oblige his boyfriend. He kissed the blonde sweetly, almost tempted to do even more than just kiss, but resisting because there was the possibility of Jeff walking in. _I'm going to have to get used to having someone else in the house. I can't just have hot sex wherever I feel like…not unless Jeff leaves for awhile anyway._

Adam grinned as they broke apart. "Okay, I won't put mustard on your pizza. But I still want to pick out what kind we're getting."

"Well you need to get a kind Jeff will eat."

"What's his favorite kind?"

"The last I knew, pepperoni."

Adam's grin got bigger. "That's my favorite too, so that works out perfectly."

Matt sighed and let Adam make the phone call. He thought about going back to sit at the table, but he decided to go upstairs and check on Jeff. He didn't want to crowd the teen too much, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave him all alone up there. He had missed his baby brother like crazy, and he wanted to try to make things right between them.

"Jeff?" he said as he knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

There was no response from Jeff's end. Matt slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Jeff hadn't started unpacking yet. He was just laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Matt sighed and went into the room completely. "Jeff?"

Jeff shut his eyes. "You remember what we used to talk about before you left? You said you would go to college up in Raleigh and then you would get an apartment there so I could come live with you." He opened his eyes again and glared at Matt. "But then you went and left me for this place."

Matt sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed. "I got a full scholarship to go to school up here. Daddy found out was gay and refused to pay for college. You know that. We talked about it before I left."

Jeff looked away. He obviously did remember, and it was ruining his anger kick. Matt decided to take advantage of the situation and tried to talk more sense into his brother. "I've tried to call and I even tried to visit a few times. Daddy kept you away from me on purpose. He said he didn't want you to turn out like me."

Jeff snorted. "Well now I'm even worse than you are, so here I am." He looked at his painted fingernails and shook his head. "I got into a fight with him on the way up here. He started babbling his homophobic shit and not only am I a bigger disappointment than you are, but I was also a mistake."

Matt's jaw dropped. "He actually said that?"

"Well he said that if the condom hadn't broken, he wouldn't have had to put up with me for the past seventeen years." Jeff shook his head. "I might not be the smartest person in the world, but I'm not an idiot. I know what he was trying to imply.

"First of all, you are plenty smart," Matt said. "Second of all, fuck him. He's an asshole anyway. We can't let what he thinks matter to us."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jeff muttered. It was obvious he was still upset though. "Have you ever told what's his face what Daddy thinks?"

Matt frowned. "What's his face?"

"Your boy toy."

_Okay, what the hell is this all about?_ "His name is Adam and he's not my boy toy," Matt said slowly. "He's my boyfriend. I would not move into the same house as a boy toy."

Jeff just rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever you say Matt. Just answer my damn question."

_Is he jealous of Adam? Does he think Adam's been keeping me from saving him from Daddy? Should I tell him that Adam actually had an intricate plan how we should kidnap him and then blackmail Daddy into letting us keep him?_ "Yeah he knows. He wanted to punch Daddy in the face, but I didn't let him. I didn't want Dad changing his mind about letting you stay with us just to get back at him for that."

"Yeah, well, it won't matter that much longer. I turn eighteen this summer and then I'm free from him forever. Then you, me and Blondie can punch Daddy all we want."

"It's A--"

"He's going to be Blondie to me," Jeff snapped irritably. He turned over on his side. "Just get me when the pizza is here. I want to nap till then."

Matt sighed and left the room. Jeff was obviously pissed about a lot of things, and there were going to be a lot of issues that they were going to have to deal with. "Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun," he muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

When Adam got up the next morning, the sky was clouded over and it looked like it was going to storm. In his mind, the weather was matching the mood in the house. Last night's dinner hadn't gone very well. Jeff had sulked and pouted through the entire thing, which upset Matt. Adam tried to tell him later on that angst filled teens tend to not leave their crappy moods that quickly. Before he had moved out, he used to have to deal with his brother Jay's mood swings, so he knew something about the subject. But Matt was still upset, so Adam decided he would try to get through to Jeff on his own if he could.

Matt and Jeff still weren't up, so Adam had to take their little puppy Lucas out by himself. But Lucas did not want to cooperate. He could sense the storm coming and all he wanted to do was run back in the house. "Come on Lucas!" Adam whined. He picked the puppy up and put him right by the gate, which was all the way across the yard. "Just go potty already. I'm not cleaning up your crap in the house."

Lucas just whined pathetically and ran back to the front door. Adam started to go after him again when a loud crash of thunder scared the shit out of him. And then, to make matters worse, it started pouring as hard as it possibly could, soaking him to the bone within seconds. "Fuck!" he shouted as he ran towards the house. "Damn it to hell!"

When he got in the house, he was safe from getting wetter, but he was still freezing from the damage that had already been done. He stripped off his shirt and jeans and then took them to the laundry room. "Please don't let Matt be up right now," he muttered as he went upstairs. "I don't want him to be horny when I have possible shrinkage to contend with."

As it turned out, Matt wasn't up at all. Jeff was though. As Adam was about to enter his bedroom, Jeff came out of his own room and took two steps forward before happening to look at Adam. His sleep filled eyes instantly widened and just kind of froze in his tracks. "Holy shit," he muttered his breath.

Adam looked down to see he was wearing his Spiderman boxers. "All my other ones are dirty, I swear."

Jeff frowned and just kept staring at Adam. "What?"

Now Adam was confused. "Wait, what are you staring at?"

Jeff quickly looked away. "Nothing Blondie."

_Was he checking me out? No, he…okay he could have been. A lot of people do. Wait, I can't start that line of thinking. This is Matt's brother for God's sakes!_ But despite what his head was telling him, he found himself looking up and down Jeff's body. His blue/purple/blonde hair was a mess, but it still somehow managed to look gorgeous. His right arm was completely covered in a vine tattoo Adam hadn't gotten to get a good look at the day before. He was only wearing a white tank top and blue boxers, and that was the point Adam stopped himself because he knew his perverted mind and he knew he was going to start wondering what Jeff was hiding underneath those two pieces of clothes.

And of course, at that moment, Matt came out of the bathroom. He hadn't even been sleeping at all, and judging from the towel he had wrapped around his waist, he had just gotten out of the shower. Adam instantly grinned and all his lusty thoughts turned to his boyfriend. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jeff stare at Matt for a few seconds before getting a funny look on his face and practically running back into his bedroom.

Matt frowned and gave Adam a confused look. "What the hell was that about?"

Adam shook his head. "I think he was checking us out."

"You would love to think that, wouldn't you?"

"Well come on dude! He caught me in my Spiderman boxers and he didn't say a word about them! He just stared at me!"

Matt considered that before nodding. "Okay, he could have been checking you out. A person would have to be looking at your body in order not to rag on you about those stupid boxers."

Adam glared at his boyfriend. "Spiderman is not stupid! You take that back right now!"

"I didn't say Spiderman was stupid! I said the boxers were."

"And since Spidey is on the boxers, it associates Spidey with the stupidity."

"Addy be reasonable for two seconds."

Adam folded his arms over his chest. He was not caving on this subject. "Take it back or I won't have sex with you today."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Okay, your Spiderman boxers are not stupid." He grinned mischievously. "But they still look better on our bedroom floor."

Well Adam wasn't going to disagree with that. Feeling victorious and warmed up (no shrinkage--yes!), he grabbed Matt by the hand and pulled him into their room. "Come on," he said seductively. "We have to hurry before the kiddie wakes up again."

"I don't think Jeff would appreciate the kiddie thing if he ever heard it," Matt said as he shut the door behind them."

"Well I don't appreciate the Blondie thing he kept pulling at dinner, so until he calls me something else, he will now be kiddie."

Matt just rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see how mature you guys are. Really, it's very enlightening."

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff stared up at the ceiling, his cheeks still completely flushed from blushing. He had just checked out his brother and his brother's boyfriend and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Adam's body…there had been something about it that had mesmerized him, even with the Spiderman boxers. And Matt had only been wearing a towel…one wrong move could have made it fall…

_Stop it! _he told himself. _Stop that right now! You are supposed to be angry at both of them and you can't do that if you're thinking lusty thoughts about them._

His cell phone rang at that moment. Thankful for the distraction, he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. This is Randy Orton. Shannon called me yesterday and said you were moving up here to Jersey. He said you needed a new dealer now."

Jeff grinned. Shannon had come through again. He loved his only friend back in Cameron. "Yeah man, can you get me some stuff?"

"Well what do you want? I can get just about anything."

"Uh…I want the strongest pain pills you can get, speed and ecstasy."

"You planning a party or something?"

"Not yet. I don't know anyone here."

"Good point. Do you got a pen and paper?"

Jeff grabbed those things and then wrote down Randy's address. He was told to be there about four in the afternoon. That was just fine with Jeff. The sooner he got his stuff, the better. He took two of the pain pills he still had left and laid back on his bed. Now he just had a find a way to get away from Adam and Matt so he could get to Randy's house. He didn't think it would be too hard. If he could sneak around behind his dad's back with relatively no problems, then those two shouldn't be a problem either.

At least that was the theory he was sticking to anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to msnooky, who said I should make a longer chapter. This is my attempt to satisfy that need. Oh and I have a new poll up on my profile page you should all check out. It's all about pairings for any future stories that I do. Anyway, on with the story!**

XXXXXXXXX

"Laundry, laundry, God I hate doing laundry," Matt said under his breath as he tried to gather up all the dirty clothes. It always amazed him how the clothes just managed to get absolutely everywhere across the house, even though he never remembered how they got there. It was like evil clothes gnomes snuck into their house every night and just hid shit wherever the hell they felt like it. It was very annoying. "Damn it, this would go much easier if Adam would just help me."

That wasn't going to happen in a million years though. Adam did not do laundry. He could vacuum and take out the trash, but when it came to dishes and laundry, it was safer for everyone involved if Matt just handled those things. If Adam tried to do them, the dishes never actually got cleaned and the washing machine overflowed with soap and flooded the laundry room. Of course that didn't actually mean Adam couldn't help _find_ the laundry, but the Canadian did not see things that way.

"Jeff?" Matt said as he knocked on his brother's door before opening it. "You got any laundry in there that you need me to do?"

Jeff, who was playing with his little video game thing, shook his head. "No, not yet. Jesus Matt, I've only been here a day. Just because I'm a filthy homo doesn't mean I get my clothes filthy too."

Matt frowned at Jeff's choice of words. Obviously they had come from their dad, which didn't give him an easy feeling in his stomach. "Don't talk about yourself like that. Just because Dad said it doesn't mean it's true."

"How would you know that Dad said it? It's not like that you were around to hear it." Jeff kept playing for a few minutes before glancing back at Matt. "What? What do you want now?"

"Jeff please don't act like this," Matt pleaded.

"Don't act like what?" Jeff asked defiantly. "I'm not acting like anything. You're the one with the fucking problem."

"I tried to call and visit you Jeff. I really fucking did. But Daddy made that impossible for me to do."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know."

Matt sighed in frustration. "You're not acting like you do though! You're acting like you hate me for leaving you."

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders. His face was totally unreadable, which was beyond frustrating. "Well if you feel that way, it's your own problem. I can't control your emotions."

Matt wanted to snatch that damn game out of Jeff's hands and shake him until his eyes rolled around to the back of his head. He wanted to make Jeff understand that he loved him and he wanted to make up for the three years he had been gone. But deep down, as much as he would enjoy shaking Jeff at the moment, he would regret it in the long run. It would probably just make Jeff resent him even more and then the boy would never listen to him then. "Fine," he said. "I'm not going to talk to you about this right now."

"Good," Jeff muttered. "Don't want to talk to you anyway."

Matt stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him. God this was infuriating. Everything he was trying to do was failing miserably. He went downstairs into the living room. Adam was sitting on the floor, playing with Lucas. "Uh oh," the blonde said when he saw the look on the brunette's face. "What happened?"

"Jeff's being a brat," Matt grumbled. He sat down on his chair and sighed. "Nothing I say gets through to him."

Adam gave him a sympathetic look before getting up and sitting on his lap. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Maybe we need to find him someone his own age to talk to and get him to break down a little."

"Oh, so we're setting him up on a play date now? I'm sure that will go over real well."

"I didn't mean it like a play date you idiot," Adam said with a roll of his eyes. "He's not five."

"Even though he's acting like it," Matt muttered. He began to play with Adam's long, blonde locks. "Who do you think we can find though that he'll even talk to? The only person Jeff's age that I really know is Jay, and your brother runs around with a crowd I don't want mine associated with."

"Yeah, because it actually makes me happy to see him talk to Orton," Adam said sarcastically. He shook his head. "Mom's bringing him over in a couple of days because she has to go out of town for the week. Maybe I can talk him into helping Jeff deal with his issues a little bit."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Jay doesn't actually like doing things for you."

"Yeah, but Jeff's all bratty and angsty like he is, so those two should hit it off like peanut butter and chocolate."

Matt frowned. "I don't think I've ever heard that expression before."

Adam grinned. "Good. I want it to be an Adam Copeland original."

"Well I think you've succeeded beautifully." Matt kissed his lover on the lips. He wasn't sure that the saying had _never_ been said before, but that wasn't really what was important at the moment. "And I hope Jeff and Jay like each other. My dear brother needs to make some friends so he'll be happy and less of an asshole to me and then we can all live happily ever after like a gay fairy tale."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "A gay fairy tale?"

Matt shrugged. "What? Am I supposed to come up with something better?"

"No, but it's just that I think all fairy tales are gay. You need to find a way for ours to stick out more. You know, like how a boner sticks out more when you're wearing tight fitting jeans?"

_God, can he go through one day without saying the word boner?_ "Okay, um…we'll live happily after like an _ultra _gay fairy tale. With lots of sex. And cocks. And more sex."

Adam hugged Matt happily. "That's my Hardy boy."

"You're weird, you know that."

"You love me anyway though."

"Damn right I do."

XXXXXXXX

It was easy for Jeff to get out his window and away from the house without being seen. He figured he had upset Matt badly enough to guarantee that his older brother wouldn't come knocking on his door again for at least a couple of hours. And even if he did, what did it matter? Jeff would just say he went out for a walk. It wasn't like he was totally lying. He was going out for a walk somewhere. It was just the destination he would have to lie about.

Randy lived in a nice looking house about seven blocks away from Matt's place. When Jeff got there, he found two guys younger than him sitting on the porch. "Hey is Randy here?" he asked slowly, not quite sure what he was getting into right now. He didn't know if these guys were supposed to be like bodyguards or what.

The two guys got up to their feet. "Got tell him someone's here to see him Ted," the darker haired man ordered. "I'll pat this guy down."

_Pat me down? Does he think I have a gun or something?_ Jeff stared at the younger boy as he patted down his entire body. "You know, I don't even have money for a gun," he said, kind of just babbling because he didn't know what else to do. "I spend my money on other stuff."

"Wonderful," the boy said sarcastically. It was obvious he didn't give a shit. He finished up his job and then indicated for Jeff to follow him. "Come on. Randy's in the house."

_Jesus, and Matt thinks I'm moody. I should introduce him to this dude._ Jeff followed the boy into the house, getting a little bit more nervous now. Shannon had told him that Randy was an alright enough dude to do business with, but now that assurance wasn't doing him much good. Shannon had always been there with him whenever he had bought any drugs in the past. And since Shannon knew both of the drug dealers in Cameron extremely well, he had always gotten a good deal by association. But Shannon wasn't here now, and he wasn't sure if he was a good negotiator.

Randy and Ted were in the kitchen together. "Thanks Cody," Randy said with a nod. "You and Ted can go now. I want to be alone with Jeff."

Jeff watched the two boys go, chewing on his lip ring as he did so. He felt very awkward now.

Randy grinned at him and stood up. "I got the stuff you asked for. It wasn't cheap though. The pills I managed to get came with a hefty price tag."

"I've got money," Jeff said, already knowing that there was no way he was going to have enough. _Damn it, I should have been nicer to Matt. I could have tricked him into giving me more money._

"I don't want the money," Randy said, surprising the hell out of Jeff. "Not all of it anyway. I'm going to make a deal with you. You pay me for the ecstasy and speed, and I'll let you work off your debt for the pills the same way Shannon and Adam's precious brother Jay do when they come and see me."

Jeff gulped. He knew exactly what Randy wanted from him, but he decided to play dumb anyway. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Randy smirked. "Don't play dumb with me. You know what I want."

Jeff sighed. It wasn't like he hadn't ever had sex with anyone he didn't really know before. And at least this time, he was going to be getting something out of it. He wasn't doing it just to do it. He slipped his shirt off and threw it to the ground.

"Wow, I thought you would put up a little bit more of a fight," Randy said with a smirk. "You look like you're usually a feisty one."

"Don't feel like being a feisty one. I want my pills," Jeff said. He managed to get his belt off before he was grabbed roughly and kissed by Randy's strong lips. He let his mouth be dominated completely, his legs going weak from the kiss. Honestly, if this was going to be part of the way he paid for drugs, then he would go with it. Randy was definitely a hottie, and it would all be worth it in the end.

"You said you wanted your pills?" Randy said as he broke the kiss. "Show me then. Show me how bad you want them. Make this deal worth it for me."

Licking his lips, Jeff dropped down to his knees and helped Randy remove his jeans. Orton was already hard as a rock, and Jeff didn't hesitate to take the full length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, rubbing the barbell on his tongue across a vein on the underside of Randy's cock.

"Fuck…damn…you've done this a lot, haven't you?" Randy asked. He grabbed at Jeff's hair, twisting it and pulling on it till it hurt. "Fucking cockslut. You'd have to be to be friends with Shannon."

Jeff ignored the comments about his friend and proceeded to use every trick he had learned in his experience of giving blowjobs. Judging from the groans and grunts coming from Randy, he was doing a pretty good job.

"Oh fuck," Randy groaned as Jeff purposefully gagged himself on his cock. He came hard right then, nearly making Jeff choke. Jeff managed to swallow everything though, and then he got back up to his feet.

"That good enough for you?" he asked with a smirk.

Randy shook his head. "It was close. But I want one more thing."

Jeff didn't get a chance to ask what that was. He found himself being forced to turn around and bend over the counter before the words could even begin to come out. He swallowed heavily as his jeans and boxers were removed from his body, his breathing becoming more labored by the minute.

Randy positioned himself at Jeff's entrance. "You can suck a dick like nobody's business, I'll give you that. But I want to see how good a fuck you are too."

Jeff groaned as Randy entered him. It hurt because of the lack of prepping, but he knew he would get used to it fast enough. He always did. "Oh fuck," he gasped out. Randy was thrusting into him roughly, his fingers digging into his hips and the head of his cock stabbing his prostate. "Oh fuck…shit…Randy…"

"Fuck you are tight," Randy groaned. He grabbed Jeff's hair and yanked it roughly. "You feel like a damn virgin, but there's no way you are one."

Jeff whined and grabbed the edge of the counter so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Just naturally tight," he replied, not even making that out to be a full sentence.

"Good," Randy grunted, letting go of Jeff's hair. "I hate it when people are loose. It doesn't feel nearly as good."

Jeff didn't have a response to that. He just moaned sluttishly as he was fucked for all he was worth. He did manage to prop himself up somewhat so he could reach down and touch his aching cock, which was being totally ignored by Randy. He screamed as he came, his legs going weak and his body collapsing back down. Randy continued to pound into him for a minute before coming too.

"Damn, I think you're officially my new favorite customer," Randy groaned.

Jeff just grunted as he put his clothes back on. His ass hurt now, but the pain would go away soon, especially once he got his pills. "You got a rag or something so I can clean this counter up?" he asked.

Randy, who was gathering up the bag of stuff Jeff wanted, just smirked. "Why don't you just lick it off?"

Jeff wrinkled his face. "Tell me you're not serious."

"I'll throw in the ecstasy too for free if you do it."

_Damn it to hell, that's it: Shannon is moving up here and helping me with this crap._ Jeff did what Randy wanted, feeling more dirty from that one action than he did during the entire sex that he had just had.

"Yeah, you're definitely my favorite now," Randy said. He acted like that was a compliment or something. "You'll just owe me two hundred bucks then for the speed."

Jeff paid him his money and then left as soon as he could. Now it was back to the place that wasn't home so he could take his pills and be at peace for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

The day Jay was set to arrive, Matt had to work in the morning, leaving Adam all alone with Jeff. Now Adam knew that Jeff hadn't really eaten in the past couple of days and it was causing Matt to worry himself half to death. And since Adam loved Matt more than life itself and hated seeing him worried, he decided he was going to make sure Jeff got something to eat. Of course the major problem with that plan was Jeff's refusal to come out of his room. The boy was a complete recluse, or at least he was around Matt and Adam. Adam was pretty sure Jeff had snuck out a couple of times, but he didn't have enough proof to call him out on it yet.

"Jeff open the door!" Adam said as he knocked loudly. "You need to eat something!"

"Don't want to eat!" Jeff yelled. "Go away!"

"I'm not going to go away!" Adam said as he continued to try pound his way through the door using only his fists. If Jeff thought he could be more stubborn than he was, then he was in for a rude awakening. "If you want to be miserable all the time, then go ahead! But I am not letting you starve yourself like this! Matty is miserable because--"

The door opened quickly. "You do not get to call him Matty!" Jeff snarled. He looked like he wanted to rip Adam's head off. "Only I get to call him Matty, you asshole!"

_Ah, I hit a nerve. Oh well, I'll just apologize later. Right now, I am not giving up my advantage._ Adam quickly grabbed Jeff and tossed him over his shoulder. "Well we'll discuss it over lunch," he said as he carried Jeff down the stairs.

Jeff began to beat his fists against Adam's back. "You asshole!" he yelled angrily. "This isn't fair! Put me down right now! I'll scream rape!"

Adam ignored him and didn't put him down until they were in the kitchen. Jeff immediately tried to bolt, but Adam was too quick for him. "Would stop that?" he asked as he forced Jeff to sit down on the nearest chair. "You're acting like I'm trying to kill you or something."

Jeff glared at him hatefully. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Well playing nice hasn't gotten Matt and I anywhere, now has it?" Adam replied. "Matt loves you more than life itself and because you mean so much to him, I care about you too. But you've done nothing but treat us like shit since you've got here. And honestly, if you want to treat me that way, then go ahead. I can deal with it. I know you're pissed because you think I stole Matt away from you. But I swear to God, if you do not start treating Matt better, then I will give you something to be miserable about." Adam had never actually planned to be this blunt and mean about it, but Matt had cried himself to sleep last night and he hated seeing Matt cry. It made him go into overprotective mode and that was not a pretty thing for the person on the wrong end of it.

Jeff glared at him defiantly for a few minutes. He didn't seem to think Adam was serious. But as the minutes went by and Adam just kept glaring at him back, he seemed to get that Adam wasn't fucking around with him. "Fine, I'll be nicer to Matt," he agreed. "But I don't want to eat right now."

"Well you're going to, so don't be a baby about it," Adam said.

"You can't make me eat."

"Oh yeah? You want to test that theory?"

Jeff sighed and folded his arms over his chest. He looked like a kid who hadn't the candy he had wanted at the grocery store. "I hate you Blondie," he said childishly.

Adam rolled his eyes. "If you think that'll hurt me, think again Jeff. My brother Jay has told me that more times than I can count. He's hardened me to the expression." He grabbed the loaf of bread and held it up. "You want a sandwich?"

"I don't care."

"Well what's your favorite kind of sandwich?"

"The one where you go to hell."

This was infuriating, but Adam kept his cool. "Sorry, I'm out of hellfire at the moment. You're just going to have to have peanut butter and jelly instead."

Jeff watched him as he made the sandwich. "Does Matt know you're really an asshole?"

Adam glared at him as he handed him the sandwich when it was done. "I'm only an asshole to people who make my boyfriend cry himself to sleep at night. Otherwise, I'm usually not that bad."

Jeff looked down at his food for a moment. "He cried?"

"Yes. He cried and nothing I did could comfort him because there was nothing I could say that could convince him that you don't hate him." Adam sat down across from Jeff. "That's going to have to be your job buddy."

"He left me," Jeff pouted. "He left me all alone with that asshole."

"And I don't think there's a day that goes by where he doesn't regret that," Adam said honestly. "If he could go back in time, he would have taken you with him when he came up here. Hell, if he thought Gil wouldn't have had him arrested for kidnapping, he would have done it in the first place."

Jeff just kept nibbling on his sandwich. At least he was eating now. "Dad never cared about me. Even when he thought I was straight, he never cared. He took his frustrations over Matt out on me when he was gone."

Adam sighed and shook his head. "Fucking bastard."

"Don't I know it," Jeff grumbled. He kept eating, revealing himself to be more hungry than he had let on.

They sat in silence until Jeff was done eating completely. Adam thought Jeff would just go back upstairs to his room, but he didn't . He just sat there and refused to make eye contact. "You okay?" Adam asked gently.

Jeff shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters," Adam insisted. "Your happiness should always fucking matter. Damn Jeff, why are you staying so down on yourself? You can't keep doing this to yourself. You're just going to end up hurting yourself even more in the end."

"Well that will be my problem then," Jeff replied. He got up and stormed back upstairs to his room.

Adam sighed in frustration. He felt like he had gotten through to Jeff a little bit, but it still obviously wasn't enough. Jeff was still pissed off, and Adam was beginning to think that a lot of the anger he was displaying to everyone else came from his own self loathing. "Oh teenagers," he muttered as he got himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. "You can't live with them and you can't strangle them when they're being dumb."

Matt came home about an hour later. He looked like a zombie. "Fuck, I am tired," he complained. He kissed Adam before putting his keys on the microwave. "Where's Jeff?"

"In his room again," Adam answered. "I made him come down and eat a sandwich awhile ago."

"You made him?"

"Yeah I kind of threw him over my shoulder and carried his ass down here."

Matt's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Adam just put up his hands defensively. "I had to do something! He made you cry and he was going to starve up there! I know it probably wasn't the most appropriate thing in the world to do, but at least he ate. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah," Matt admitted. "I guess it does." He put his arms around Adam and hugged him tightly. "I know you were only trying to help. And maybe a kick in the ass"

The doorbell rang at that moment. Adam and Matt separated and went to go answer the door. The sight on the other side of it shocked Adam to his core. His mom was there with a very skinny and pale Jay. His little brother did not look well at all. "Holy fucking hell Jay!" he exclaimed. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

Matt just groaned and Judy glared at him. "Adam!"

"What?" he said in disbelief. "What did I say that nobody else here was thinking? Mom--"

"Adam just stop," Jay said quietly. "I don't want to fight right now."

Adam shut up and sighed. He wanted to shake his brother and demand to know what he was doing to himself, but he knew he would just upset his mom by causing a scene. But that did not mean he was going to let the subject go completely. He was going to have a long, serious talk with his brother during his stay with them. _I just hope I'm not going to be doing too little too late. I don't know what Mom and I are going to do if we lose him._


	6. Chapter 6

_Jeff could hear something going on down the hall as he was going towards the staircase. All thoughts of going downstairs to get something to eat were driven from his mind as he followed the noise. Whatever it was, it had his complete attention and he couldn't get away from it. He soon realized it was coming from Matt's room and it sounded like grunts and groans._

_"Matt?" he said as he opened the door. His jaw quickly dropped at the sight of his older brother fucking the living daylights out of Adam. The two of them were completely engrossed in each other and not paying any attention to him whatsoever. "Holy shit," he whispered. His mind told him to close the door because he wasn't supposed to watch, but he couldn't look away. He had never been more turned on in his life._

_Suddenly Matt and Adam stopped in their tracks. They looked over at him and grinned. "Well lookie here Adam," Matt said slowly. "It looks like we have a spectator."_

_Jeff started to back away. "I…I didn't mean—"_

_Adam shook his head. "It's okay Jeffey. You can look…as long as you come over here and join us first."_

_"What?" Jeff said in disbelief. "I—"_

"Do not walk away from me Jay! We are talking about this now!"

"There is nothing to talk about!"

"Like hell there isn't? Do you think I'm blind like Mom? I know what's going on with you!"

"Adam, now is probably not the best time."

"When will be the right time Matt? When he's fucking dead?"

Jeff groaned at the interruption of his dream. Whoever Jay was and why he made Adam yelled was irrelevant. Jeff wanted to kick his ass now. Wait, what was he saying? He should be thanking Jay! He had just been daydreaming about walking in on Matt and Adam fucking and then being invited to join in. That was wrong…wasn't it?

Feeling very confused and sexually frustrated, he put on a baggy t-shirt and pants to cover up his hard on so he could go downstairs and see what the hell was going on. "Matt?" he called out. "What the fuck are you people yelling about?"

"It's nothing Jeff," Matt said as Jeff came into the kitchen. He was standing next to Adam, obviously trying to calm him down somewhat. "We were just having a little discussion."

The boy who was obviously Jay (and a junkie from Jeff's estimation) snorted and rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to discuss. I'm not sick. I don't have a problem. Adam is the one who has a problem."

Adam looked like he was going to lose his cool completely in a few seconds. "Me? I'm the one with the problem. If you think for one second I won't go to any lengths to save your dumb ass, you better think again. Now empty your pockets."

Jeff noticed immediately how nervous Jay became. "Why?" Jay said like he didn't know.

"You know why."

"I won't do it."

"Then I'll tie you to that chair and take them out myself."

_Jeff whined and pulled against the handcuffs that were keeping him on the bed. "Adam, this isn't fair!" he protested. "I can't touch you now!"_

_Adam chuckled. "Well you kept moving around too much." He began kissing and sucking on Jeff's neck as Jeff whimpered in helplessness. "How can Matty and I do all our little dirty things to you if you keep moving around."_

_Jeff was about to promise he would be good and stop moving around when Matt's lips were against his own. He moaned as the older man's tongue slid into his mouth and—_

":Jeff, are you okay?" Matt asked. He waved his hands in front of Jeff's face. He looked extremely worried. "Are you sick or something?"

Jeff blinked several times. God, what was wrong with him? Where were these fantasies coming from? And why were they springing up now of all times? "I need to go upstairs," he said suddenly. "I have to take a shower." He hightailed it out of the room as fast as he could, hoping nobody would think too much about his strange behavior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt frowned as Jeff left. Something weird was going on with him. "Okay, I think he's lost it," he said under his breath.

"Adam stop it!" Jay whined as Adam forcefully emptied his younger boy's pockets of all the smack he was carrying. "Damn it Adam, I need that!"

"You need it?" Adam said in disbelief. "Jay, you're killing yourself and Mom by doing this to yourself. Can't you see that? Are you going to have to almost die before you get it through your head that this shit is not good for you?"

"I wish I was dead!" Jay yelled hatefully. "I fucking hate my life anyway!" And just as dramatically as every teen in the history of angsty and troubled teenagers, he stormed out of the room.

Adam sighed and sank down into the chair. The smack was still in his hands. "You know what the sad part is?" he said. "He's just going to get more. No matter what I do to stop him, he's going to find a way to get out and get some more of this shit."

Matt put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Jesus, why didn't your Mom tell you he was this bad off?"

"She's in denial about the whole thing. Jay's her baby. She doesn't want to believe he's nothing but a junkie."

Matt nodded. He had felt the same way when Gil had told him about all the things Jeff had been getting into before getting kicked out. He hadn't wanted to believe that Jeff was getting into drugs and promiscuous sex and all that trouble. "We're going to find a way to help him," he promised Adam. "We'll find a way to save Jay. We just need a little bit more time to get through to him."

Adam shook his head. "Time's up Matty. Jay's dying now. And there might not be a damn thing we can do to save him."

Matt sighed and hugged Adam tightly. He didn't believe that. He thought there was a chance they could get through to Jay. He had to hope for the best, because without hope, then they had nothing. And having nothing was not a road Matt wanted to go down again. He had had nothing after he had left Jeff and before he had met Adam. Now that he had those two things plus Jay, he wasn't letting any of them go without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff jacked off twice in the shower but it didn't really help much in the long run. Every time he even began to think about Matt and Adam, his cock started to twitch back to life. It was absolutely blowing his mind. He couldn't understand why he was feeling the way he was feeling the way he was feeling. Matt was his brother and he hated Adam…or at least he thought he did. Maybe it was just a side effect of the pills. Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe they just caused him to have the dream about Matt and Adam, and because he had suddenly been woken up, it could have caused him to hallucinate a little bit. Yeah, that had to be the reason. It couldn't be anything else.

He got out of the shower and was just about to put his clothes back on when he realized that he had been wearing them since yesterday. Figuring he was safe to just run across the hall to his bedroom, he put a towel around his waist and gathered up his own clothes before running to his destination. The only problem was, there was someone already in there.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jeff asked as he caught Jay red handed. "This is my fucking room."

"Well it was my room last time and I thought I had left some stuff in here from then," Jay replied. He was searching the room like a man possessed. "Adam just took all my stuff and I can't leave to get more until he's asleep because he'll hunt me down and drag me back here."

Jeff sighed. Damn it to hell, he had just wanted to get dressed and then get left alone. He didn't want this. "I've got some speed and some ecstasy man," he offered, hoping that would get rid of Jay. He wasn't about to offer his pills though. Those were all his.

Jay shook his head. "Don't you have any smack? I can pay you back for it once I get the money."

"I don't do that shit man," Jeff informed him. His eyes traveled down to the track marks that covered Jay's arms and shuddered. He could never shoot up like Jay obviously did. He was afraid of shots. Tattoos and piercings didn't bother him at all, but shots--forget about it. He usually ran yelling and screaming in the other direction.

There was a reason for that though. About six months after Matt left, Jeff had gone into the woods drunk out of his mind. He hadn't wanted to go home so he thought he could just live in the woods from that point on. Well somehow (and honestly, he still to this day wasn't sure how because the alcohol had clouded his memory) he had stumbled upon a whole bunch of bats and one of them managed to bite him and give him rabies. He ended up having to go to the hospital, and when it was time to get all the shots that would make him better, Gil had told the doctors that he needed to be strapped down because he would fight them. Jeff, who had already been leery of shots since he had been a kid anyway, had completely freaked out and now he was terrified of the fucking things.

"Fuck," Jay cursed. "That fucking means I have to go see Randy." Even though he seemed to be completely desperate for his fix, the prospect of having to deal with Randy didn't look like it appealed to him at all.

"Yeah, well, it sucks to be you," Jeff said. He wasn't trying to sound mean, but he was completely irritated by the fact that Jay had come into his room without permission. "Now can you please get out so I can get dressed?"

"Come with me," Jay blurted out.

"What?" Jeff said in confusion.

"Come with me to Randy's tonight."

"Why? I don't need anything from him right now."

Jay gave him a desperate look. "Please man? I know we don't know each other right now but you're Matt's brother, so I trust you. And Randy gets mean with me if I go all alone." He moved his jeans down low enough to show off his hip bone. There was a very nasty burn on it. "He had some friends there smoking crack there once. He thought it would be funny to burn me with one of their crack pipes."

Jeff stared at the burn in disbelief. "Jesus Christ dude. Why don't you go to another dealer?"

"Because the other dealers in this town don't take sex as payment," Jay said as he readjusted his pants. "They want money and that's something I don't have a lot of." He just kept looking at Jeff desperately. "He doesn't get that bad when I bring someone else with him. I swear I'll make it quick. I'm just…I'm scared to go alone."

Jeff bit at his lower lip and shifted from foot to foot. Now he felt like he was fucking obligated to go with Jay. If Randy did something to Jay and if Adam found out about it, it would hurt Adam. And if Adam was hurting, then Matt would hurt too. And then Jeff would feel like an asshole because he chose not to do anything about it in the first place. "Okay, I'll go," he agreed. "But don't fuck around with him. Just make the deal so we'll be out of there in no time."

"Thanks man," Jay said gratefully. He acted like he was going to say more for a moment, but then he just left the room.

Sighing to himself, Jeff threw his towel to the ground and went over to his dresser. His stash of pills were hidden beneath all of his socks and underwear, and he was just about to take some before he got dressed when the door opened without warning.

"Jeff, do you want to…" Matt's voice trailed off as he saw that his brother was completely naked. "Holy shit."

"Matt have you seen Jay? I---holy naked Jeff!" Adam squeaked out. He had happened to walk by the room at exactly that moment.

Jeff did not think he could have turned any redder if he had tried. He quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, more embarrassed that something inside him liked Matt and Adam seeing him naked than just being embarrassed about being walked in on. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" he asked, trying to sound angry and hoping he was not pitching a tent in the towel.

Matt looked like a deer in the headlights. "I…I'm sorry. I---I wasn't thinking! I just….Adam! Help me!"

Adam just had a dumb expression on his face. "Why wouldn't you knock Matt?" The question sounded more like it was trying to say "Thank you Matt for not knocking on the door".

"I don't know! I didn't know he was still naked!"

"Well bad Matt!" Adam smacked Matt's ass for emphasis.

Now Jeff was hard all over again. Fucking hell, nothing was going his way. He quickly turned away and tried to resist the hormones that were going absolutely wild at the moment. "Can you both just leave please?" he begged. He didn't know if he was going to be able to resist trying to come on to them much longer. And he didn't want to try to make a move on them because he doubted that they really wanted him the same way he apparently wanted them now. Just because they were staring at him like freaks didn't mean they wanted him. They were probably just taken by surprise. Who would want him anyway? The only people he had ever been with had been drug dealers or dudes at clubs who were looking for a quick fuck. Matt and Adam weren't like that, so why would they find him appealing?

Matt stared at Adam in disbelief for smacking his ass before ushering the blonde out the door. Jeff waited until the door was closed before leaning against his dresser and sighing. Now he was more confused and conflicted than ever. His fucking hormones were out of control. They were making him want two people who were obviously completely and totally in love with each other. He had seen the way they acted around each other when they didn't know he was watching. The two of them were absolutely perfect together. They didn't need him screwing that up.

Not even bothering to get dressed, he just took a couple of pills and plopped down on to his bed. He covered himself up with his blanket, hating his fucking life once again. Damn it, why couldn't he have the happy ending Matt and Adam were obviously heading towards? Why did he have to constantly lust after the unattainable? Why the fuck couldn't he ever get someone to love him the way he wanted to be loved? Groaning to himself, he put his pillow over his head and just waited for the pills to work their magic. Hopefully they would work extra fast today so he could be numb and forget how much he hated his fucking life.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt tried to do his best to act natural in front of Jeff for the rest of the day, but it was not an easy thing to do. Every time he looked at his baby brother, all he saw was the way Jeff looked naked. It was an image that was now permanently burned into his brain, and it was a glorious sight. He knew that he should feel bad about the fact that he was even thinking about another guy when he loved Adam, but if he knew his boyfriend as well as he thought he did, the Canadian's perverted mind was at the same place his was. And he wasn't even going to begin to think about why he was feeling this way about his brother in this way. That was just something he was going to accept for what it was and not think about again.

Both Jeff and Jay didn't eat much and they excused themselves as soon as they could, leaving Matt and Adam all alone. They both looked at each other for a moment, not saying a word. Finally Matt had to break the silence. "What was the point of smacking me on the ass in front of Jeff earlier? Weren't things awkward enough with us staring at him while he was naked?"

Adam shrugged helplessly. "I didn't know what else to do!" he said defensively. "I panicked! Jeff was standing there all hot and naked and I didn't know what else to do!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought if I did what my mind was telling me to do, Jeff would just hate me more and you would get pissed."

Matt shook his head. "Adam, I can guarantee you right now that my mind was telling me to do the same thing yours was telling you to do. I was just as turned on by Jeff as you were."

"Oh thank God," Adam said in relief. He looked like he wanted to kiss Matt right then and there. "Now I don't have to feel guilty about wanting to see him naked again."

Matt chuckled and kissed Adam affectionately. He absolutely adored his boyfriend. "Aw, you felt guilty because of that? You're sweet."

"Yeah, I'm like candy," Adam agreed with a grin. Suddenly he stopped and frowned. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Matt asked. He was now frowning too.

"My candy stash…I have to make sure it's safe." Adam got up and ran out of the room before Matt could reply to that. Matt waited and waited, not liking being all alone in the damn kitchen. The next five minutes were very long, and he was about to go chase after Adam when he came back all by himself.

"It's safe," Adam said. He sounded as if Matt had been waiting on the edge of his seat just to hear that. "The scary drug addict kids have not gotten into it."

Matt glared at him a little bit. "Oh, so both kids in this house are on drugs now?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Matt! Jeff spends almost all his time in his room, he keeps the door locked and his eyes always have a somewhat glazed over look in them. I'm not saying he's addicted to smack like Jay is, but something is not right with him."

Matt didn't want to admit it, but deep in his gut, he knew Adam was right. Still, his stubborn nature wouldn't allow him to admit that right away. "He's fine," he tried to insist. He got up and then pulled Adam to his feet. "Come on, I'll prove it to you."

"What are you going to do? Ask Jeff if we can search his room for drugs that are actually there but you don't want to be there?" Adam asked.

"Don't be difficult honey," Matt said as he led Adam upstairs.

"Me? I'm being difficult? So whenever I say something you don't want to hear, I'm the one who's being difficult?" Adam sounded like he did not understand that logic at all.

"Just stop talking honey," Matt ordered. He knocked on Jeff's door as loud as he could. "Jeff? Can Adam and I come in there for a minute?"

There was no answer. Matt waited a couple of minutes and he was about to knock again when Adam left his side and went into their bedroom. He reemerged a minute later with a paper clip and a screw. "What the hell are you going to do with that?" Matt asked.

Adam didn't tell him what he was going to do. He just started trying to forcibly unlocking the door. Matt just stood there and watched in disbelief as his boyfriend forcibly broke into his brother's room. But the disbelief he felt then was nothing compared to what he felt when Adam got the door open and they saw that the window was wide open and Jeff was long gone.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Adam said under his breath. He quickly left again, no doubt checking to see if Jay was gone too.

Matt went into Jeff's room, not wanting to believe Jeff was out getting in trouble, but not stupid enough to think otherwise. He was about to leave when he noticed that one of Jeff's dresser drawers wasn't shut all the way. He went over to close it, but then he noticed part of a pill bottle showing underneath some of Jeff's socks. He moved out of the socks and grabbed it, groaning as he realized what he was not holding. Pain pills. His brother had an a massive amount of pain pills in his possession. A little more digging through the drawer revealed that Jeff had some speed and ecstasy there too.

"Jay's gone," Adam said as he came back. "He's out scoring again, I just know it."

Matt held up the pill bottle he was holding. His hand was shaking so badly that he could barely keep it up. "You were right," he said quietly. "Look at what I found."

Adam stared at it for a minute before shaking his head. "Damn it to hell. Let's take that to our bedroom until we dragged the kids back. I think I know where they went."

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff shifted from foot to foot, not comfortable with the way Randy was circling Jay. He hadn't felt right ever since they had gotten here. Randy was high on something, and it was giving him a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He wanted to just grab Jay and get the fuck out of there, but Cody and Ted were in his way, and they had guns this time. And judging from the smirks they gave him when they realized he had seen those guns, they were probably not afraid to use them if he made one wrong move.

"So you two decided to make the trip together?" Randy said with a smirk. He stopped right in front of Jay and forced the young junkie to look into his eyes. "You two together or something?"

Jay shook his head. "No, I just asked him to come with me."

Randy grinned. "Oh, so he's a present for me then?"

Now it was Jeff's turn to shake his head. "I'm not a present man. I'm just along for the ride tonight." He looked at Jay and silently pleaded with the boy to do what Randy wanted so he could get his stuff and they could leave.

Randy's grin just got bigger. "Oh, so I see how it is. Since you don't want anything from me tonight, you're going to act like you're not a cockslut." He poked Jeff on the chest. "Well listen to me Hardy. This is my house, so we're going to play by my rules. And if I want to fuck your pretty little ass before you leave, then I will do just that. Do you understand me?"

Jeff gulped and nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to admit it, but Randy was scaring him tonight. He silently cursed Jay for convincing him to come along on this trip.

"Good boy," Randy said. He forced Jeff to sit down in the nearest chair before shooing Ted and Cody away. "Now Jay, I know you're pretty much always willing to do absolutely anything for your precious smack. So right now, I want you to give Jeff here a blowjob."

Jay, who was shaking because he needed his damn high so fucking badly, got down on his knees and gave Jeff an apologetic look as he unbuckled his pants. Jeff just closed his eyes and turned his head away. This didn't feel right. He didn't want Jay to do this, especially since Randy was forcing him to do it. He didn't want to be a part of these games tonight. It wasn't like he was getting anything out of it that would make it all worth it in the end. He had a feeling that if he just asked Randy for some pills now, he would either get a no for an answer, or the games would get even worse before he could get them. And he definitely did not want that.

A hand grabbing his hair and twisting it tightly made Jeff open his eyes. "Watch him," Randy ordered. "I want you to look at him while he sucks you."

Jeff gasped as Jay's mouth engulfed his cock. He grabbed on to the legs of the chair, his scalp in serious pain from Randy's grip and involuntary shudders of pleasure going through him. He didn't want to be enjoying this because this was completely fucked up, but he couldn't stop the small whimpers and moans that were escaping him. Jay was sucking him for all he was worth, and making this all too much to ignore.

"Come on Jeff, don't be a fucking selfish bitch," Randy said. He licked the side of Jeff's face, making the teenager wince and try to pull away. "You know you're enjoying yourself." He kissed the corner of Jeff's mouth. "You might want to get in the game here Jeff. I could easily videotape this little session and make sure that brother of yours and his little boyfriend see it. I'm sure they would love to see just how low you two allow yourselves to be sunk just for some drugs."

Jeff's face turned red with shame. That was the last thing in the world he wanted to have happen. If Adam and Matt saw him like this, then they really would never want him. "Randy please stop this," he begged.

"Why?" Randy asked. There was nothing in his tone that was mocking Jeff. He was actually wondering why he should stop this. "This is fun! Aren't you having fun yet?"

Jeff just closed his eyes and again and gasped as he came in Jay's mouth. He refused to open his eyes back up even as he felt Randy let go of his hair and he could hear Randy forcibly making Jay stand up and lay down on the table.

"If you don't open your eyes on your own Jeff, I will have Ted and Cody come in here and make sure you watch all of this," Randy growled. "And if I have to do that, then I'm going to let the two of them have their way with you. They've been dying to have a piece of your ass ever since I told them just how fucking good you are."

Jeff opened his eyes again and immediately wished he hadn't. Randy was preparing to shoot Jay up, and the sight of the needle made him sick to his stomach. He tried to look away from the needle, but Randy saw the freaked out look in his eyes and put two and two together.

"Oh, so Jeffey's afraid of needles," Randy said with a sadistic grin. He backed away from Jay and started coming towards Jeff. "That is just so…cute."

"Randy--" Jay started to say.

"Shut up Reso," Randy snapped. He grabbed Jeff by the shirt and put the syringe so close to Jeff's neck that the tip of the needle was touching Jeff's jugular. "I'll make sure you get what you want. I just want to have a little fun with Jeff first."

Jeff was literally shaking and having a hard time breathing because he was so scared of the needle by his neck. "Randy please, I'll do anything you want," he whimpered. "Just please get that thing away from me."

Randy grinned sadistically. "Why? I think--" His words were interrupted by the sounds of a struggle going on in the living room. He, Jeff and Jay all looked over to the kitchen door just as the sounds stopped and Matt and Adam stepped into the room.

Matt glared at Randy murderously. "Get the HELL away from my brother."

Jeff's eyes widened at the look Randy gave Matt. Oh this was not good. This was not good at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt continued to glare daggers at Randy, even as he received a murderous glare from Orton in return. He had had a terrible feeling about this entire thing when Adam had told him that they should look for Jeff and Jay at Randy's house, and stumbling upon this made the whole thing worse than he had imagined it would be. Jay was laying on the table, just staring at all of them dumbly while Randy was holding a fucking syringe full of drugs right to Jeff's jugular. Poor Jeff looked scared out of his damn mind, and it was enough to make Matt temporary forget how pissed he was supposed to be at Jeff for the drugs he had found in his room.

"Ted! Cody! I thought you two were watching the fucking door!" Randy finally yelled angrily.

Adam shook his head. "They weren't there when we got here asshole. It looks like you need to find better flunkies." He pointed to Jeff and Jay. "Now you unhand our brothers and we'll forget this little incident ever happened. If you don't, we'll kick your ass and then just take them anyway."

Randy's glare turned to Adam. "As much as I know you want that, how about I just give you Jay and keep Jeff here for myself. He and I want to have a little fun tonight."

Matt saw the fear in Jeff's eyes. He could tell that this was the last place he wanted to be. "You let him go right now or I swear to God I'll fucking kill you," he growled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Randy replied. He moved the needle just enough to put it off Jeff's neck just so he could point it at Matt. "Or you'll be the one who ends up on the wrong side of this needle."

Matt's reply to that was cut off by Jeff kicking Randy in the gut. Matt took advantage of the distraction and speared Orton to the ground as Jeff ran to the safety of Adam's arms. He punched the dealer as hard as he could, absolutely furious and out of his mind. "Mother fucking bastard!" he growled. "You fucking think you can mess with my little brother? Huh? Is that it?"

"Matt," Adam said uneasily. "Matt, we've got a problem."

The sound of a gun being cocked made Matt stop in his tracks. He looked up to find that Ted had a gun pointed at him while Cody had one pointed at Adam, Jeff and Jay. "I would stop that right now if I were you," Ted said quietly. "You don't want things to get messy here, now do you?"

Matt looked at him defiantly. "Unless you're actually going to shoot me with that thing, you better get it out of my face," he snarled. "Do you understand me?"

Ted looked at him in surprise before glancing back at Cody and then looking at Randy. "Uh…boss?"

Randy shoved Matt off him roughly and got back up to his feet. His left eye was already swollen shut and his nose and lips were all busted up. "Escort these fuckers out the door boys," he said, tilting his head back in attempt to stop the bleeding coming from his nose. "It looks like I'll have to finish my game with Jeff another time."

Matt lunged towards Randy again, only to be held back by Ted and the gun. "You fucking stay away from my brother," he hissed angrily. "Or I'll fucking make you wish you were never born!"

Adam grabbed Matt by the back of the shirt and pulled him back. "Honey, we have two guns pointed at us and two teenagers who want to get the fuck out of here. This is not the time to be making more threats."

"Did you fucking see--"

"Matt please," Adam interrupted. "Look at Jeff. He just wants to get out of here. Randy has him scared out of his mind right now."

Matt looked over at Jeff and saw that Adam was right. Jeff had backed himself up against the wall, and he looked like he was just going to collapse because his legs were shaking so badly. Sighing and wishing that he could have pounded Randy's face in some more, he motioned for Adam and Jay to follow him as he grabbed Jeff. He led all of them out of the house, too furious to say anything to anyone.

Once they were in the car, Jeff looked at him nervously. "Matt--"

"Shut up," Matt snapped angrily. Now that they were out of the house, his anger at Jeff was starting to come back. What the fuck had Jeff been thinking? Had he lost his mind completely? Had he gone stupid or something? Or was he just that desperate for drugs that he didn't stop to think that Randy could possibly take advantage of him?

The car ride home was uncomfortable to say the least. When they finally did get back to the house, Jeff tried to go upstairs but Matt stopped him. "You, kitchen, now!" he ordered. He was in no mood to play around now. "You and I are going to have a little talk."

Adam gave Matt a look. "Baby--"

"Just talk to Jay while I talk to Jeff," Matt said. He lowered his voice because he knew Adam would get pissed if he yelled at him. "I promise I'll try not to say or do anything I'll regret later."

Adam just looked at him some more before grabbing Jay by the arm and pulling him upstairs. With them out of the way, Matt made Jeff go into the kitchen and sit down in the nearest chair. "Matty please, I just want to go to bed," Jeff said quietly.

Matt shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere yet." He grabbed the drugs that he had found in Jeff's room earlier and set them all down in the table. He watched the way Jeff's eyes widened and he knew that this was going to turn into a fight. "I found these earlier," he said quietly. "You brought all of this shit into my mother fucking house. Dad told me what you were into, but I didn't want to believe it. I defended you against what he was saying. I fucking told him that you were a good kid who was just confused, but look at where that got me. I had to come looking for you at a drug dealer's house, and we all got guns pointed at our head."

"That wasn't my fault," Jeff whined. "Jay was looking to score tonight, not me! He just asked me to come along so he wouldn't be all alone. He's scared of Randy."

"He fucking should be scared of Randy!" Matt said angrily. "Randy looked high out of his mind and he about poked you with a needle that was probably dirty. Shit Jeff, do you have any idea how stupid you were being?"

Jeff glared at him. "Don't call me stupid! Jesus, I was just trying to help out Jay!"

"Well that was a pretty dumbass fucking idea, now wasn't it?" Matt snapped. He knew he should just shut his mouth and send Jeff upstairs to his room until he cooled down, but that would be the smart thing to do. And when he was angry, he didn't always use his brain that much. "God only knows what else Randy could have done to you if Adam and I hadn't gotten there when we did. Fuck, he could have made you have sex with him or some shit like that."

Jeff immediately looked down, the shame clearly written on his face. Matt paused and started looking between the pills on the table and Jeff. Jeff didn't have a job, which meant that there was no way he could have bought all of these drugs. Not unless he paid for them some other way. "You already did have sex with him, didn't you?" he asked. "You fucked him for these drugs."

"So what if I did?" Jeff said quietly. He was trying to mask whatever he was feeling by acting like he didn't care. "What are you going to do about it?"

"The only thing I can do: be disappointed in you," Matt replied just as quietly. He gathered up the drugs and then went into the bathroom with them. He flushed them all down the toilet, his heart feeling painfully tight in his chest. Damn it, truth be told, he was just as angry at himself as he was at Jeff and Randy. He was livid at Orton for taking advantage of his baby brother, he was furious at Jeff for not using better judgment and he was mad at himself for letting things get this fucked up.

Once the drugs were flushed, he went back into the kitchen to find Jeff still sitting on the chair. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his face was buried in his lap. It was obvious by the noises he was making that he was crying. That just made Matt feel even worse than before. Sighing, he walked over and put his arms around Jeff, hoping to God he could find a way to fix the mess that was this situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, Jay began packing his things as quietly as he could. The conversation he had with Adam while Matt and Jeff had talked was replaying in his mind over and over again. Basically Adam had said that he would either help Jay get clean himself or pay for Jay to go to rehab. According to Adam, there was not going to be any more of the drugs. But Jay knew better than that. There was no escape from the smack. It was all that Jay had left, and he wasn't going to lose it yet. So he had said everything Adam had wanted to hear, telling his older brother that he wanted to get clean and he just needed some help. He had played Adam like a fiddle and the man didn't realize it yet. He was too blinded by love to see the asshole Jay had turned into.

Now that didn't mean that Jay liked what he was. He hated hurting his mom and Adam, because no matter what he said to the contrary, he still loved them. It was just his addiction talking every time he told them he hated them. It was his addiction talking every time he lied to them. And right now, it was his addiction that was making him run away from someone who wanted to help him escape its clutches.

It had also been the addiction that had made him ask Jeff to come to Randy's tonight. Randy had found out that he was staying at the same place Jeff was, and he had told Jay to bring Jeff with him by any means necessary. And since Randy held the smack, Jay did what he was told. He hadn't known beforehand just what exactly had been supposed to go down at Randy's tonight, but he knew that it had been fucked up big time by Adam and Matt showing up. And Jay knew that he would take some heat with Randy for it, but it would be okay eventually. Randy would calm down and Jay would get back in his good graces soon enough. Then he could go back to being Randy's whore, only his payment would be smack. Was it the best life in the world? Hell no. But he needed the high and he was willing to do anything to get it, even if it meant sacrificing everything he had.

"Sorry Adam," Jay muttered as he climbed out the window. "But trust me, this will work out for everyone if I just go."


	10. Chapter 10

When Adam woke up the next morning, he discovered that Jay was long gone. He immediately freaked out and called the police, wanting something done that very minute. But when he told them that there was no sign of a struggle and Jay's history of drug problems, they told him that he would have to wait twenty four hours before filing a missing persons report. Apparently finding runaways that could overdose at any moment was just not on the police's top priority list. Not when the running away was done willingly anyway. That pissed Adam off to the point where he yelled curses at the officer before hanging up and kicking a hole in the wall. That was the point where Matt had come in and only had one thing to say.

"Yeah, I never liked that wall anyway."

Adam glared at him angrily. "That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself? My fucking brother has run away and the cops aren't going to do a damn thing about it! What the fuck does it matter that you didn't like that wall?"

Matt held up his hands to indicate that he surrendered. "I'm not saying that it does. I just felt really uncomfortable and had to say something to try to break the tension."

Not being able to stay mad at Matt, Adam sighed and sank down in the nearest chair. "I don't know what to do," he said in defeat. "He told me that he wanted me to help me. He fucking looked me in the eyes and told me that!" He chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "He fucking lied to my face and I'm sure he's damn proud of himself."

Matt wrapped his arms around Adam and rested his chin on top of his head. "You don't know that Adam. The drugs have made him sick. I think they're responsible for what he's doing right now."

"Yeah, like that's going to make me feel any better," Adam muttered. He ran his thumb over Matt's hand gently. "He's probably in Randy's clutches again. The bastard is probably doing God knows what to my baby brother and oh my God, my mother is going to kill me when she finds out he ran away!"

Matt shook his head. "Honey your mom adores you. She knows you wouldn't have let him get away if you could help it. Just call her and tell her what happened."

"I tried doing that. I had to leave a voicemail telling her to call me back because she didn't answer." Adam removed Matt's arms and stood back up. "Is Jeff awake yet?"

"No," Matt said. "But he probably will be soon."

"Stay here with him then. I'm going to swing by Randy's and see if I can find Jay there."

Matt gave him one of his looks. "What are you going to do? Drag him back here against his will?"

"No, I'm dragging his ass to rehab against his will," Adam replied. "I can't help him here because I can't even trust him to stay put. Besides, I think he's in desperate need for professionals now."

"But what about Randy? I don't want you confronting him alone."

"Well I'm not looking to confront him. I'm looking to possibly steal my brother back from him." He gave Matt a soft kiss. "I'll be careful, I promise. And if anything bad happens, you'll hear me screaming all the way from here." He grabbed his keys off the counter and bailed before Matt could put up anymore of a fight. He knew running off to Randy's alone wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but Matt had to stay with Jeff. Now that Jeff's entire stash was gone, there was no doubt in Adam's mind that the kid would try to run off and get more if he was left to his own devices. And that was just the last thing they needed to have happen.

Adam drove to Randy's house and parked his car on the side of the road right across the street. There were no cars in Randy's driveway and none of the lights in the house were on. It looked liked nobody was home. He sighed and got out of the car. He wondered how the hell he was going to get in there to see if Jay was in there somewhere. Knowing that Ted and Cody had guns did nothing to comfort him. "I should have brought my own damn gun," he muttered.

"Adam?"

The blonde man nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around. Standing behind him was Randy's neighbor and Jay's best friend before the drugs, Evan Bourne. "Hey Evan," he said, trying to maintain his composure. "Have you seen Randy and his goons around lately?"

Evan nodded. "They left this morning. I heard them talking and saying that they were going to stay somewhere else for awhile." He gave Adam a serious look. "Jay was with them."

Adam's heart sank down in his stomach. "Shit, are you serious?"

"Yeah, and he didn't look very good. How bad is he?"

"He's bad. He's really fucking bad." Adam looked around desperately. "Did you hear anything about where they were going to stay now?"

Evan shook his head. "No, they didn't say. I just know that none of them looked very happy. It might have had something to do with the noises I heard at about four this morning, but I couldn't see what was going on from my window so I just went back to bed."

Adam sighed. "Well damn it, this sucks. Where the fuck am I supposed to look for Jay now?" He smacked the top of his car with his fists several times, but that didn't relieve any of the stress he was feeling. It just made his hand hurt.

Evan looked completely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry man. I wish I could tell you more."

"Thanks man. At least he know one place he's not. Now that list went from infinite possibilities to infinite minus one. At least that's something." _But it's not enough,_ his mind said as he got back into his car. _Now my only solid lead has disappeared, leaving me with nothing. Fuck, the only way I'm going to find Jay at this rate is either if he gets arrested, overdoses and ends up in the hospital, or dies. Ugh! If he ever gets better, I'm going to slap him for putting me through this shit. I really fucking am._

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeff woke up feeling like he was about to get sick. He sat up slowly, wondering if he was getting the flu or had food poisoning or something. But then he remembered that he hadn't taken any of his pills yet. He got out of bed and started heading towards his dresser when he remembered that Matt had gotten the pills. "Oh crap," he muttered. Matt had disappeared with the pills right before he had broken down, and he hadn't paid attention to where his older brother had taken them. "Matt!" he called out as he ventured out of his room. "Matt, where are you?"

Matt came upstairs a minute later. "I'm right here," he said. "What do you want?"

"Where are my pills?" Jeff asked. He felt his hands starting to shake a little and he tried to get them back under control. _God, am I going into withdrawal already? Shit, I can't go through that! Shannon said it sucks really bad!_ "What did you do with them Matt?"

"I got rid of them," Matt replied simply. "I'm not letting you do that shit anymore."

Jeff stared at the older man in complete disbelief. "You did what?" he finally manage to yell. "Matt! What the hell man? Those were mine!"

"Not anymore they're not," Matt said. His voice was very quiet and calm. "This has got to end Jeff. I'm not letting you do this to yourself anymore."

"But it's not your choice!" Jeff shouted. He got right in Matt's face, so damn angry that he could slap the brunette. "Damn it Matt, I needed those!"

"For what?" Matt asked. "Huh? What did you need them so badly for? You don't have any good, legitimate reason to take them."

"Yes I do!" Jeff whined. He grabbed Matt by the shirt and held on to it tightly. "It hurts Matty. It hurts really bad."

"What hurts Jeff?"

"Me damn it! I hurt on the inside and you took away the only thing that helps, you bastard!" Jeff had to make Matt understand the fact that he needed more pills soon, or the knot that was forming in his chest would just keep getting worse and worse. All the feelings that had come from his dad not loving him, his mom's death, Matt leaving him and his own self hatred were going to kill him if he didn't have the pills to numb himself.

Matt just shook his head. "I can't let you do it. I'm not letting you get all fucked up again. Those pills aren't helping you deal with the shit you need to deal with Jeff. They're just going to kill you in the long run."

"Well why do you even fucking care?" Jeff snapped angrily. "You don't need me! You would be just as happy without me!"

Matt's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "Don't talk like that Jeff! Both Adam and I love you in ways that you can't even imagine."

Jeff smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well do you think you could love me if you even began to know the real me? Because let me tell you something Matt: all those things Daddy told you about me are true. I'm a whore Matt. I was the town whore in Cameron and I'll be the biggest whore on the Jersey shore before school starts. I'll fuck anything with a dick, but I'll really put on a show if there's drugs involved."

Matt glared at him. "Stop it Jeff. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

Jeff wasn't going to stop though. Something had snapped inside of him and he couldn't stop now. "What do I have to do to get you to help me Matty?" he asked in his most seductive voice. "Do I need to suck you?" He began grinding his crotch against Matt's. "I'm great at it you know. Randy said I was." He put his lips just millimeters away from Matt's. "Do you need me to let you fuck me? Because I will. I don't care if you're my brother. Hell, maybe it'll make it even better."

Matt shoved him away. "Knock it off Jeff."

"I saw how you looked at me when I was naked Matt. You liked what you saw. Fuck, both you and Adam fucking loved looking at me." Jeff looked over and saw that Adam had come home without either of them hearing him and now he was watching the train wreck. "You both could have me," he offered, not evens sure where the fuck he was going with this anymore. It was like his brain had been hijacked by something and he couldn't make himself shut up. "You both could have me and then give me some new pills in exchange. I think I'm worth that at least."

"Jeff, if you do not shut up right this minute, I am taking you to rehab kicking and screaming," Matt said quietly. He looked dead serious about that. "I don't care what you've done in the past. I don't give a shit if you've fucked more people than most prostitutes. The only thing that matters to Adam and I is your sobriety. Do you understand me?"

Jeff stared at him for a minute before turning around and going back into his room and laying back down on his bed. He didn't even bother to close his door. He just curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore. Matt and Adam weren't going to waver. They were too determined to help him. And he didn't have the strength to just run off. His legs were weak and his world was spinning. _Oh God, I think Shannon was understating the whole withdrawal thing. This isn't just going to suck: this is going to fucking kill me. Oh God, oh god, oh god…_


	11. Chapter 11

Matt and Adam let Jeff have a little time to himself before they went in and checked on him. When they did finally go in there, they found Jeff huddled under a mountain of blankets, shivering and shaking like a leaf, but sweating at the same time. Matt winced and sat down next to his baby brother. He knew that this withdrawal was going to be really hard on the younger man. Jeff had been pretty dependent on the pills. "Adam and I are here for you Jeffey," he said softly as he took his brother's hand. "We're right here with you."

Jeff flinched and tried to scoot back. "No," he whispered hoarsely. "Go away. I don't want you here."

Adam shook his head and sat down on the bed too. "That's not going to work on us Jeffey," he said as he began stroking Jeff's hair gently. "We're not going away no matter how hard you try to push us into doing it."

Jeff sighed (or maybe it was a groan) and closed his eyes. His face was a shade of pale Matt had never seen before and never wanted to again. Feeling beside himself with guilt, Matt wanted to try to make this process as easy on Jeff as he could. "Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked. "Water, soup, anything?"

Jeff just groaned again. He began trying to pull the covers over his head when he stopped and sat straight up. "Oh God," he groaned as he scrambled out of bed as fast as he could and bolted out of the room.

Adam frowned. "What the hell was that about?"

That question was answered a second later when they heard Jeff puking. Matt sighed and went into the bathroom with Adam right on his heels. They found Jeff on his hands and knees on the ground, his head inside the toilet bowl and his whole body shaking and jerking violently with every heave. "It's okay baby," Matt said as he pulled Jeff's hair back. "Just let it all out. Maybe it will make you feel better."

Adam winced at the sound of Jeff throwing up, but to his credit, he didn't bail out of the room. He just grabbed a rag and wetted it with warm water. Matt knew this had to be killing the blonde's stomach, so he really appreciated the effort his boyfriend was trying to make at the moment.

Jeff kept heaving over and over until he had nothing left in him, and even afterwards he let out some dry ones that sounded like they almost hurt. "Matty," he groaned as he pulled his head up. "The room's spinning Matty. Make it stop."

Matt helped Jeff to his feet and flushed the toilet, not sure how to make that request happen. "Come here baby," he said as he put the toilet seat down and helped Jeff sit on it. "Adam's going to wipe your face off and get you some mouth wash so you don't have vomit breath while I get you some new clothes, okay?"

Jeff shook his head. He was shaking so bad that his attempts to grab Matt and Adam were pathetically weak. "No…don't want different clothes…just take me to your room."

Adam wiped Jeff's face off with the rag very gently. "You want us to lay with you?" he asked. It was a reasonable question because their bed was bigger than Jeff's.

Jeff only managed a slight nod before doubling over and groaning in pain. Matt quickly grabbed him and pulled him up so Adam could open the toilet seat back up. Jeff coughed and heaved a few times, but nothing actually came out. Matt sighed, his heart feeling heavier than it ever had before. Jeff was shaking so bad that it was pretty much impossible to keep him still, and his clothes and body were drenched in so much sweat that Matt's clothes were getting damp just from holding him. "Adam get a bucket and bring it to the bathroom," Matt said as he scooped Jeff into his arms. He was shocked by how light Jeff really was. _No wonder he always wears baggy clothes; he's a fucking toothpick._ "He shouldn't be running all the way to the bathroom in his condition."

Adam nodded. "Sure thing Matty."

Jeff clung to Matt's neck as the raven haired man carried him into his bedroom. "It hurts Matty," he cried softly. "It feels like I'm dying Matty."

Matt put Jeff down on the bed and covered him up before laying down next to him. He knew that withdrawal was bad, but this seemed to be way beyond bad. _If this doesn't let up soon, I'm taking him to the hospital. I don't care how much of a fuss he throws about it. I can't stand to see him hurting like this._

Adam joined them a few minutes later. He was carrying a bucket, two white pills and a glass of water. "I grabbed some anti-nausea medicine," he explained as he set the bucket down on the floor next to the bed. "I was hoping this would help him a little bit."

Well it couldn't hurt to at least give it a try. Matt helped Jeff sit up and Adam coaxed the pills into Jeff's mouth before having him take a drink of water. "There you go," Adam said softly as he put the glass of water down on the desk before laying down with them. "Now let's just hope you can keep that down."

Jeff just sobbed and pulled the covers all the way up to his chin. "Blondie…Addy…help me. I don't want it to hurt anymore."

"Ssshhh, I know you don't baby," Adam said soothingly. He smoothed down Jeff's hair and kissed him on the cheek. "We want to help make it stop, but this is just going to have to pass on it's own. There's nothing any of us can really do to make this go faster."

Jeff just whined loudly and curled up into the fetal position. Matt felt his heart breaking in two and he hugged his brother tightly, not surprised at all that Adam did the same thing. He knew that Adam understood how much Jeff needed love and support after the coldness that Gil had provided. Hell, that coldness was probably a major factor in this entire mess anyway.

A muffled sound interrupted Matt's thoughts and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that Jeff had actually said something. "What was that honey?" he asked gently. "I didn't hear you."

Jeff sighed shakily and took his face away from the pillow so he could talk a little clearer. "I'm being punished, aren't I Matty? I'm being punished for being a whore."

Adam and Matt exchanged looks. Neither of them expected to hear that. "No Jeff, that's not it at all baby," Adam said as he shook his head. "This is only happening because your body is getting the toxins from those pills out of your system."

Jeff didn't look convinced. "I didn't mean to be a whore," he whimpered. "But I didn't think I could be loved so I thought sex would be the next best thing. I didn't mean for everything to get so out of control."

Matt rubbed circles on Jeff's back. "I know you didn't baby," he said softly. "You don't need to worry about this right now. You just need to rest and concentrate on beating this shit."

The words did little to really comfort Jeff. He just continued to whine and whimper incoherently, desperately seeking out both Adam and Matt with his hands all while trying to bury himself deeper into the bed. Finally, after about another forty five minutes of that, Jeff drifted off into a restless sleep.

"Jesus, he's not doing well Matty," Adam whispered.

Matt didn't need that to be pointed out to him. That was pretty fucking obvious. "I know he's not baby," he said as he hugged Jeff tightly. "But we've got to keep trying to help him ourselves if we can. He's hated hospitals ever since Mom died."

Adam nodded. "I get that. But if he gets worse--"

"Then we'll take him in. I'm not arguing with you on that." He kissed Jeff on the head before leaning forward and kissing Adam. All they could do at the moment was wait and see what happened when Jeff woke up again. Hopefully, the worst of it was either over completely or almost over. Matt doubted he could take much more if it wasn't. This was hurting him just as bad emotionally just as it was hurting Jeff physically. _Come on Jeffey, pull through this for me. I need the real you back, not this shell you turned into. Come on baby, I know you can do this. You just need to fight through it._


	12. Chapter 12

_Jeff had no idea where he was. The floor beneath him was cold, hard concrete, but when he tried to stand up, his legs gave out on him and he went crashing back down to the ground. Feeling weak and dizzy, he tried to look around at his surroundings. The room he was in was very dark, and the darkness made him feel like he was all alone. "Matt?" he called out, resting his head on the floor, hoping that the solid feel of it would make his vision stop spinning. "Adam?"_

_Nobody answered him. He began crawling around on the floor, hoping he could find a door or something so he could get out of there. "Matt?" he called out again, hoping to God his brother was somewhere near by. He didn't think he would have the strength to leave on his own. "Matt help me."_

_"Matt's not here," Gil said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was looking down at Jeff with a disgusted look on his face. "He left because he realized that you are a complete waste of space."_

_Jeff shook his head. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."_

_"I don't? Oh come on Jeff, everyone knows you're a waste of space. I've known it since the moment you were born. Hell, even your mother figured that out before she died."_

_"Stop it," Jeff pleaded. He didn't want to hear any more of this. "Mom loved me."_

_"Are you sure?" Gil asked with a smirk. "Maybe that was what Ruby wanted you to think. She was too nice of a woman to ever really say what she truly meant after all. She would never have had the guts to tell you that she wished you had never been born."_

_Jeff whimpered and put his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. "Leave me alone," he begged. "Go away go away go away go away…"_

Jeff woke up to the sound of Adam slamming his phone down on the desk. He pulled the covers around him tighter, still sweating and shaking like there was no tomorrow. At the rate he was going, the clothes he was wearing would never be dry again. "Adam?" he whispered.

Adam sighed and snuggled back up to him. "I just got off the phone with my mom," he said quietly.

"What did she say?" Matt asked sleepily. It seemed like he had just woken up too.

"She's taking over the search for Jay while I stay here with you guys for awhile," Adam replied. "I guess Evan's going to try to look for him to. She'll call me and have me take over when she needs a rest."

Jeff frowned. "Wait, Jay's missing?"

"He ran away last night," Matt explained. "We hadn't had a chance to tell you that yet with…well you know…"

The withdrawal. Yeah, Jeff figured it had to be that. His damn withdrawal was dividing Adam's priorities up when they needed to be on finding Jay. "You can just go you know," he told Adam. "You don't have to waste your time with me."

Adam shook his head. "First of all, I am not wasting my time here with you. Second of all, I think Mom has a better chance of getting through to Jay than I do if we can find him. We've always been closer to our mom than each other. Hell, Evan might even have a better shot at getting through to him than I do."

Jeff just sighed in response and tried to bury his head in his pillow, only to find that it was drenched in his own sweat. He tried to sit up a little so he could turn it over to the dry side, but a spasm of pain went through him and he collapsed back down, nearly bursting into tears because of it.

Matt and Adam sat up in concern. "Jeff are you alright?" Matt asked. "Talk to me baby brother."

"I just want it to stop," Jeff whined. He curled up into the fetal position and tried to take several deep breaths. "It hurts so bad Matty. I need my pills back. Adam, make him give me by pills back."

Adam shook his head. "I'm not doing that Jeff. You can't have the pills back."

"But it hurts!" Jeff sobbed. He clutched at his own hair and actually ripped some of it right off his scalp. The pain on his head actually soothed him just a tiny bit, making him wonder whether all the pain he was in was actually physical or whether his mind was doing it to make him want the pills again. "You guys are supposed to help me damn it!"

Matt rubbed his back gently. "That's what we're trying to do Jeff. I know you don't think we are right now, but we are trying to help you. Do you know what happens to people who are addicted to pain killers? They build up such high tolerance that they have to keep taking more and more to feel the same effects and then they overdose and die. And we'll be damned if we let that happen to you."

Jeff just groaned. He knew Matt and Adam were only doing this because they cared, which just made him feel even worse. "I didn't want things to get this bad," he whispered. "Things weren't supposed to get this bad."

Matt and Adam both exchanged looks. "Where do you think things went wrong Jeff?" Adam asked. "Why did you even start the whole pill thing in the first place?"

Jeff closed his eyes. That was something he hadn't ever wanted to share with anyone. Part of him just wanted to refuse to talk and keep everything a secret. But he felt too weak to be stubborn at the moment. "After you left Matt, I was really lonely. Dad was giving me lots of hell and Shannon never really was the kind of friend I could talk to about things. I was starting to get really depressed and shit when Shannon dragged me along to one of his parties one night. That was where I met Hunter."

"Hunter?" Matt said in disbelief. "You mean that big nosed idiot I went to school with?"

Jeff nodded. He had known Matt had never liked Hunter but that hadn't mattered to him three years ago. "We were drinking and we started talking a lot. I got drunk enough to vent all my anger out and he just listened. Nothing else really happened that night, but I felt a spark when I was with him. Then we started hanging out a lot and I started feeling things for him. Eventually, I realized that I had fallen in love with him."

Matt and Adam exchanged looks. "What happened then?" Adam prompted gently.

"We fucked," Jeff said bluntly. "At the time, I thought it meant something more, but I soon learned I was wrong. Hunter was only interested in me because he had a stupid bet going with his friends about who was going to be the first to deflower me. I felt so damn used that I got stupid and started looking for love in places I should have known I wasn't going to find it. It seemed like everywhere I went, people only wanted me for sex. I started getting all depressed again and I began hating myself because people were starting to look at me like I was a slut or something. Then our neighbor Mrs. White died and I found a bottle of pain pills in her medicine cabinet she had from her hip replacement surgery when I was helping her daughter get all of the stuff packed up there. I knew Shannon was hooked on pills and I wanted to see what they were like."

Matt sighed. "Oh Jeff…"

"They just made me forget how bad I hated my life," Jeff interrupted. "In the beginning, I only took them when I was feeling really bad. It wasn't until months later that I realized I was feeling bad all the time and I was taking way more pills than I should be. But I didn't want to stop so I just pushed away my doubts and let the pills keep working their magic."

"Only they eventually stopped working so much," Adam said wisely. "When you were here taking those pills, you still seemed completely miserable."

Jeff couldn't deny that. He was beginning to realize that he hadn't just been taking the pills because he wanted to feel numb; he had been taking them because he felt like he hadn't been able to function without them. "I don't know if I can do this," he said quietly. "I don't know if I even want to really be off the pills."

Matt sighed. "Jeff please, I am begging you to at least give this sobriety thing an honest try. I can't lose you baby brother. I love you and I can't lose you."

"But even if I die, you'll still have Adam," Jeff replied. "If I live, you'll still have Adam but I'll be all alone. And I don't want to be like that."

"You're not going to be alone," Adam said with a shake of his head. "You'll have us."

"But--"

Matt nodded at Adam and the blonde's lips captured Jeff's into a kiss. Jeff's eyes widened in shock, but he kissed Adam back just as passionately. Even though he had had a few fantasies about this before tonight, he hadn't realized just how badly he really wanted it before now.

Once Adam broke the kiss, Jeff hardly had a chance to breathe before Matt was taking his turn. Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, getting lost in the kiss completely. Matt and Adam had two very different tastes to them, but he couldn't decide which one he liked better. To him, it was like trying to choose between regular Skittles and Wild Berry Skittles: it just couldn't be done. _Okay, thinking about candy is not a good idea right now_ he thought to himself as his stomach churned unpleasantly. _I'm still not feeling well enough for that._

After a couple more minutes, Matt broke the kiss. Adam immediately kissed Matt and Jeff found himself watching the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Well damn," he muttered. "That's even better than I thought it would be."

Matt broke that kiss too and looked at Jeff. "Jeff please, I am begging you to let us help you. I know you're scared of being alone again, but Adam and I aren't going to let that happen. We're going to be with you every step of the fucking way. But you need to let us help you."

Jeff bit his lip before nodding slowly. "Okay Matty. I'll try."


	13. Chapter 13

Evan rubbed his eyes tiredly. He and Judy had been searching for Jay for hours now and they hadn't had any luck. It was like his childhood friend had fallen off the face of the earth. It made him worried out of his mind and more helpless than he had ever felt before in his life. Even though Jay had turned his back on him and hurt him more times than he could count after the drugs came into his life, he still cared for his old friend. In fact, he actually loved the missing boy more than anyone could ever know.

Judy put her hand on Evan's shoulder. "You okay honey?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. I just wish we could find him."

"I do too," she said with a sigh. She looked so tired and worn out. "I'm almost starting to think we won't find him unless he wants to be found."

He shook his head at the woman who had always been like a second mother to him. "We can't think like that. We have to keep thinking that we'll find him. You know, cause positive thinking is better…I guess."

Judy chuckled. "I knew that there was a reason that I liked you."

Evan managed to smile a little as Judy hugged him. "Thanks Mom," he said. He always called her mom. "I like you too."

She grinned back at him and started her car back up. "Come on, I'm going to drop you off at your house so you can get some sleep. I'll keep looking for awhile before I call Adam and have him take back over."

Evan sighed and nodded in agreement. He knew there was no way he would get much sleep knowing that Jay was out in the clutches of a guy like Randy Orton, but he didn't say that. He didn't want to worry Judy any more than she already was. The woman had enough on her plate without having to deal with his sleeplessness. _Where are you Jay? Why are you doing this to yourself and to us? Come on man, just come back home. We need you back…I need you back._

XXXXXXXXXX

Jay had lost track of where he was. Every house, every building, every street, every car---they all looked the same to him. Even Randy, Cody and Ted were starting to look the same. They came to him every day, using him for whatever little sexual ideas they got in their heads and doping him up with smack afterwards. And he let them do it, hoping to God that he would just get high enough to finally find some peace.

He groaned and rolled over on to his side. Peace didn't seem to be coming though. Even when he was high he felt completely empty. He knew that he had fucked up royally. He had hurt and abandoned everyone that had ever cared about him: his mom, Judy, Evan….oh God, he hadn't thought about Evan in a long time. He had known how Evan felt about him and like an idiot he had abandoned that love for the drugs that weren't working anymore. And now he was sure it was too late. Why would anyone care about him anymore? He had proven time and time again that he couldn't be trusted. They had probably given up on him by now.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was so sick of living at this point that it wasn't even funny. If he had any energy left in his body, he would get up and just end it all right then and there. But he didn't, so he just kept laying there, hoping to God that his shitty existence would end any moment. _Death has to be better than this. It just has to be._

XXXXXXXXXX

Matt woke up the next day at about noon. He didn't even want to get up then, but he knew he had to try to get Jeff to eat something. He didn't know just how long Jeff's withdrawals were going to last, so all he could do was hope that the worst of them were over. "Jeff, Adam, it's time to get up."

"No," Jeff groaned. He clung to Adam and buried his face in the blonde's chest. "Don't want to wake up."

"It'll just be for a little while Jeff," Matt said quietly. He rubbed Jeff's arm gently. "Come on, I want to feed you some soup."

"Don't want soup. Skittles."

"Are you sure your stomach can handle those right now?"

"No, so come back to bed until it can."

Matt sighed. "Adam, would you wake your ass up and help me tell Jeff he needs to eat?"

"The bunnies have the torpedoes!" Adam exclaimed. He was still asleep. "Run bitches! Hide the children! Get…corndogs."

Jeff propped himself up and stared at Adam in confusion. "What's he talking about Matty?"

Matt shook his head. "I have no idea." He pulled the covers off of Adam and smacked his longtime boyfriend on the ass. "Wake up damn it!"

"OW!" Adam whined. He opened his eyes and glared at Matt. "What the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up," Matt said defensively. He grabbed Jeff by the arm and helped him get out of bed. "I'm going to get Jeff changed and then I'm going to take him downstairs so he can eat something. You should grab something too while you're up."

Adam rubbed his ass and pouted. "I don't even get a good morning kiss?"

Matt sighed and kissed Adam gently. "That better?"

"Almost." He looked at Jeff hopefully. "You too?"

Jeff got back on the bed and kissed Adam. Then, in a move Matt should have seen coming, he dived back under the covers and wouldn't come back out. "Ha! I win!"

Matt threw up his hands in exasperation. "Jeff!"

"I'm tired Matty!" Jeff whined. He started to sound like he was getting really upset and irritated. "I don't want to get out of bed!"

Adam pulled Matt by the arm and pulled him down so he could talk quietly into his ear. "Dude, people going through withdrawal can get really cranky and upset easily. Just bring some soup and fresh clothes up here. It's not like we haven't eaten in bed before."

Matt sighed and nodded. "Jeff? If I bring you soup up here, will you eat it?"

"Maybe," Jeff said. His voice was muffled because he was still under the blanket.

That was probably the best answer anyone was going to get out of him. Matt went downstairs to the kitchen and made some chicken noodle soup for Jeff. Their mom used to do it for them when they had been sick as kids and as far as he knew, Jeff still liked it. On the way back up, he grabbed Jeff a clean shirt and a pair of pants. And then once he got back to his room, he found Jeff laying down on his stomach completely shirtless and Adam was rubbing his back. "Addy here has magic hands," Jeff said when he noticed that Matt had come back.

Adam raised his eyebrows. "So am I Addy for good now? Because I have to say, I like it better than Blondie."

Jeff nodded. "I do too."

Matt grinned and set the bowl of soup down on the desk. "My agreement makes three, so it's unanimous." He set the clothes down next to Jeff. "Here, change so you can eat. I do want you to have something in your stomach."

Jeff pouted and tossed the shirt away. "Too hot for shirt."

"Well put the new pants on then."

More grumbling ensued from Jeff, but he did what he was told. He stripped off the pants he was currently wearing, shocking both Adam and Matt by revealing what he was wearing underneath. "Is that a _thong_?" Adam asked in disbelief.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah."

Matt gulped. _Damn it, I wish I knew for sure if the withdrawal isn't going to be kicking Jeff's ass again soon. Adam and I could do so much to him right now._

"No," Adam whined as Jeff changed into new pants. "I don't like those. Take them off again."

Jeff shook his head. "But if I drop soup on myself, it's going to hurt."

"I'll kiss it and make it better."

Matt rolled his eyes at Adam and handed the bowl of soup to Jeff. "Don't worry Adam, I'm sure Jeff will gladly parade around in his thong for us later. Right now, he just needs to eat though."

Jeff wrinkled his nose as he reluctantly took the soup. "But Matty, I'm just going to get sick later."

"We don't know that and you have to keep your strength up. Now eat damn it."

"Fine! Jesus, you're such a bossy pants!"

Adam shook his head. "No, he's bossy when he's naked too, so it's not just the pants."

Matt glared at Adam as he smacked his ass again. "You're asking for it Addy."

Adam stuck his tongue out and then used Jeff as a shield when Matt tried to grab him. "Don't come through the baby! You can't harm the baby!"

Jeff glared at him. "I'm not a baby!"

"You're the youngest--"

"I don't care! I'm not a baby!"

"Fine! Matt, don't come through our future sex slave. How's that Jeff?"

Jeff got a glazed over look in his eyes before squeaking and going back to trying to eat. Matt, taken over by a few visuals in his head, happily sat down and kissed his brother on the cheek. Maybe things would turn out okay after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks passed and while Jeff continued to recover, there was still no sign of Jay. Everyone was getting really worried, but nobody knew where to look for him. It had felt like they had searched the entire town, and Judy was developing a theory that Randy and his goofs had taken Jay to another town. Jeff didn't really have a theory about the situation. On his better days he helped Matt and Adam look for Jay, but there were some days that it was all he could do to not give into temptation and seek out the pills.

On one particular Saturday morning, he was with Matt and Adam and they had gone to the park. Adam had said something about a lead on Jay, but this was one of Jeff's harder days, so he hadn't listened that closely.

Matt turned to him and frowned. "You okay Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, which was a lie. He didn't feel very okay. His body was feeling phantom aches that it shouldn't have been feeling, and there was a tension in his chest that shouldn't have been there.

"Does that nod really mean no?" Matt asked. He seemed to already have all the answers.

"Yeah," Jeff admitted. He leaned back up against his seat. He and Matt were waiting in the car while Adam talked to some people. "My body hurts Matty and I hate it. It feels like it's trying to trick me into taking a pill."

Matt sighed and reached back to grab Jeff's hand. "You just need to stay strong Jeff. I know this is hard, but you just have to try to ignore those longings."

"It's so hard though Matty," Jeff complained. "I've never been a strong person. How am I supposed to do this when I don't even know how to be strong?"

"You can learn to be strong," Matt assured him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the back with Jeff. "It's not as hard as you're making it out to be. You just need to keep doing what you've been doing and eventually it'll start to get easier."

Jeff sighed and rested his head on Matt's shoulder. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am. I'm your older brother. I'm sure of just about anything."

"Just like you were sure that our old neighbor Danielle Peters had a wig on instead of her real hair and you tried to pull it off that one time?"

"Hey, that was an honest mistake. Besides, I was eight then. That doesn't count."

Jeff chuckled and kissed Matt on the cheek. "It does too count. I remember she grabbed a broom and started hitting you with it. You had marks for a week."

Matt rolled his eyes and kissed Jeff on the lips. Jeff stopped laughing and immediately deepened the kiss. He didn't give a damn that they were in a car where anyone could look in. All that mattered was that Matt's kiss made the world around him go away, and nothing could hurt him as long as Matt kept kissing him.

"Oh come on! I'm gone for five minutes and I get left out of a Hardycest kiss? Dude, that's just wrong!"

Jeff and Matt broke apart to find Adam staring at them with a gigantic pout on his face. "Hardycest?" Matt repeated.

Adam nodded. "I thought it sounded appropriate."

Jeff grinned and pulled Adam into the back with them. "I like the sound of that," he said as he climbed on the blonde's lap. "But I think it would be even better if you joined in."

"Now THAT I can agree with," Adam said in agreement. He kissed Jeff, pulling on his lip ring just a little bit. Jeff groaned and grinded himself up against Adam's crotch, getting a groan from the older man.

"Guys, I think we might want to start making our exit," Matt said. "We're going to be attracting an audience real soon if we're not careful."

Adam reached into his shirt pocket and handed Matt a piece of paper. "Here, drive us to this address. It's about a couple hours away, but Jericho is positive that he saw Jay there a couple nights ago."

"Why do I have to drive?" Matt whined.

"Because I have first dibs on Jeffey right here," Adam said as he planted kisses all over Jeff's neck. "Don't worry, I'll take over for you eventually so you get some action too."

Matt grumbled under his breath as he climbed up into the driver's seat. Jeff felt kind of bad for him, but he didn't get a chance to dwell on that feeling. He whined as Adam moved him off of his lap, but his breathing quickened as his pants were being undone and pulled down to around his ankles. "Addy," he panted.

Adam grinned at him. "I just want a little taste before Matt and I take you properly in the near future."

Jeff groaned as Adam's mouth went around his cock. It was a little bit weird to be on the other side of the equation; he was usually the one doing all the sucking. But it was a nice change of pace, and Adam had a mouth that almost put his own to shame. "Adam…oh fuck…so good…Matty you never told me he was this good."

Matt looked back at them through the rearview mirror. "Damn it to hell Adam, how am I supposed to drive when you're doing that? I can't watch the road and watch that at the same time! I'll get in damn wreck!"

Adam chuckled, which sent all kinds of vibrations through Jeff's cock. Jeff moaned loudly and involuntarily began thrusting up, needing even more than Adam was giving him. "Addy please…need you…suck me harder…"

Adam did just that, although he kept a hold of Jeff's hips so he wouldn't get gagged by any thrusting. Jeff dug his nails into Adam's shoulders, the pleasure becoming almost too much to take. "Oh God…fuck…damn it…Addy!" He came at that moment, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in time to see little white dots dance around his eyelids.

"Well I hope you're happy with yourself Adam," Matt grumbled. He looked like he was sweating a little bit. "Now you've got ME all hot and bothered."

Adam smirked and climbed up front with Matt. "Come on babe, you know I always take care of you when you're all hot and bothered."

Matt sighed. "You're going to make me crash this car, do you know that?"

"No I won't. You're an excellent driver even when you're being distracted."

Jeff watched in awe as Adam freed Matt's hardened member from his jeans and began giving him road head. Matt's grip on the wheel tightened considerably, and it looked like he was starting to look for places to pull over. Feeling left out, Jeff leaned up to the front as much as he could and undid Adam's pants just enough so he could grab the blonde's cock and stroke it.

Adam groaned, which made Matt moan, which made Jeff laugh at the both of them. He continued stroking Adam for a minute before deciding to take things one step further and take his cock into his mouth. That earned a strangled moan from the blonde and that moan signaled the end for Matt.

"Fucking shit!" Matt groaned as he shot his load down Adam's throat. He swerved the car just a little bit, but he regained control of it quickly.

Jeff smirked and turned Adam on his back so his mouth had easier access. He sucked on Adam's dick greedily, loving the way he could make the older man writhe underneath him.

"Fuck," Adam gasped. "Jeff…cumming…I'm cumming now…"

Jeff deep throated him at that moment, nearly choking on the seed spurting down his throat. He swallowed every bit of it before removing his mouth and grinning at Adam and Matt. "Road trips are fun," he declared. "We should do this more often."

Adam and Matt looked at each other before nodding. "Definitely," they said at the same time."

XXXXXXXXXX

Randy leaned back in his chair and stared at the man in front of him. He hadn't seen this blonde man in years, and it wasn't a reunion he had really been looking forward too. "Look man, why are you even here? I'm not playing your little games anymore. I'm not the same innocent bitch you took under your wing six years ago. I'm my own man now."

The blonde smirked. "Your own man? That's laughable Orton. You still look like the same, whiny little bitch that would suck my dick at a moment's notice."

Randy narrowed his eyes. He hated being reminded of his days as a bottom. "Looks can be deceiving. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, but come on, you're not the type to change Randy. Once a bitch, always a bitch."

"That's where you're wrong. Now I gave you the money I owed you, so you need to back off."

"Oh come on Randy, I've haven't had a good fuck in ages."

"What about Jay?"

"He's fucking dying in that room you have him in. He's not good to anyone right now."

Randy cursed under his breath. He was hoping Jay would satisfied that bastard's needs. Then another idea popped into his head. "I know someone much better than Jay," he said. "There's this kid Jeff Hardy--"

The blonde sat straight up. "Jeff Hardy?"

"You know him?"

The larger man smirked. "Oh I know him VERY well. Is he here in Jersey?"

Randy nodded. "He's living with his brother Matt now. You want the address?"

Hunter grinned. "Oh yeah. I would just LOVE that. I think it's time for the little bitch and I to have one last go around before I go off to California."

Randy quickly went to grab a paper and pencil to write down the address for Hunter. He didn't feel an ounce of remorse for selling out Jeff to Helmsely. Fuck, he needed to get Hunter off his back anyway, and if Jeff was his way out, then Jeff was just shit out of luck.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got to the place Jericho had told Adam about, Matt parked the car a little ways down the street so they could watch the house for just a little bit. Adam just wanted to go right in and kick some ass, but after physically restrained by Matt, he gave in to the playing it safe idea. "I'm still objecting to this," Adam muttered as he folded his arms over his chest. "We need to just go in there. Jay could really be in trouble!"

"And if Randy and his goons have guns, then we'll be in trouble right along with him," Matt pointed out. "That's why we just need to watch the place for a little bit. Randy's car is there so he's pretty much guaranteed to be in there. I'm hoping he'll leave sometime soon so we can just sneak in there, get Jay and get out."

"And if he doesn't?" Adam asked. He had no intention of leaving Jay behind today, and he would be furious with Matt if that was even suggested.

"Then we'll sneak in and get him anyway," Matt assured him. "We're going to get him one way or another today, okay?"

"If he's even in there," Jeff said, probably more to himself than anyone else.

Adam turned around to glare at the younger man. "You know, a little optimism wouldn't kill you right now," he said, very upset because he knew there was still a chance that this would actually not be where Jay was.

Jeff looked down. "Sorry Addy. I'm not good at being optimistic. It's really hard for me to do."

"Well try harder," Adam almost snapped. He wasn't trying to sound like an asshole, but he was afraid that any little bit of negativity could jinx the hell out of them.

Matt put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Come on Adam, calm down a little bit. You don't need to get all testy. Jeff wasn't trying to mean anything bad by that."

"I know, I know," Adam sighed. "I just…I'm just being an ass. I'm sorry Jeff."

"It's okay," Jeff said. "I forgive you Addy."

Adam smiled a little before looking back at the house Randy was hiding out in. They all sat there for about twenty minutes or so before Randy, Cody and Ted all eventually came out. They were chatting amongst themselves, although Randy looked spooked by something. They all got in Orton's car, and Matt, Adam, and Jeff ducked down as the guys they were watching pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"Come on," Adam said. He opened the door on his side and hopped out of it as fast as he could. "We've got to go now!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Matt said as he and Jeff got out of the car. The three of them ran down the street as fast as they could with Adam firmly in the lead. Adam got to the front door first and he tried to open it. It was locked of course, and he nearly screamed in frustration. "That's it, I'm breaking a window," he growled.

Matt rolled his eyes and stopped him. "Yeah, that's a sure fire way to get us arrested for breaking and entering."

Jeff took a hair pin and a screw out of his pocket. "Here, I'll get it."

Adam raised his eyebrows as Jeff began picking at the lock. "You've got some experience in this, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Jeff nodded. "Shannon taught me how to do it. He used to break into people's houses all the time to steal money and stuff."

Matt glared at him. "_You_ didn't do that, did you?"

"Uh…I plead the fifth," Jeff said immediately.

"WHAT?" Matt yelled

Adam winced and rubbed his ear gingerly. "Okay, first of all, thank you for making me temporarily deaf Matt. That's exactly what I wanted. Second of all, save the lecture for later. Jeff's past illegal activities are helping to save my brother right now, so they're okay for the moment."

Jeff kept working on the door until he got it unlocked. Adam kissed him gratefully before bursting right in like a man possessed. "Jay!" he yelled as he began looking around. "Jay!"

"Adam, go look upstairs," Matt ordered as he shut the door behind Jeff. "Jeff and I will look around down here."

Adam didn't need to be told twice. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, opening every door he could find in search for his brother. _Come on Jay, be here, please be here…_

Finally, in the second to last room on the left, he finally found Jay. His younger brother was curled up on the bed, his skin completely pale and his body thin and frail. The poor boy had lost even more weight now than before he had run off. "Oh fuck," Adam muttered. He went over to the bed and gently turned Jay over. "Jay? Honey it's me. It's Adam."

Jay opened his eyes and looked at him lifelessly. "Adam?"

"Yeah," Adam said with a nod. "I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Jay just looked so confused.

"I'm here to get you out of here," Adam replied. He carefully scooped Jay into his arms. He could feel the boy's ribs through his shirt, and that made him want to throw up. "I'm going to get you the help you need, okay? Let me help you this time."

Jay sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. "Too late," he said quietly. "It's too late to save me."

"No it's not," Adam insisted. "You're still alive, which means I got to you in time. Now don't argue with me young man. We have not spent all this time searching for you to let this opportunity to finally help your stupid ass go to waste."

"We?" Jay said in confusion.

"Yes we: me, Mom, Evan, Jeff and Matt. We've all been looking for you."

"Evan," Jay said, a small smile spreading across his face. "Evan…have to tell…Evan…" He closed his eyes and drifted off, not even finishing his sentence.

Adam sighed and kept a tight grip on Jay as he made his way back down the stairs. "Jeff! Matt! I found him!"

Jeff and Matt came running from wherever they were a few seconds later. "Thank God," Matt muttered. "Let's just get him the hell out of here. I don't want Randy coming back here and finding us."

Adam was perfectly okay with that plan. In fact, the sooner they got Jay into a rehab facility, the better. He followed Jeff and Matt out of the house, not running nearly as fast as he did on the way in because he didn't want to jostle Jay too much. When they got to the car, he and Jay got the back to themselves while Matt got in the driver's seat again and Jeff got in the passenger's seat next to him. "How fast can you get us to Crescent Hill?" he asked Matt. Crescent Hill as the best rehab facility within two hundred miles of where they were now.

"I don't know," Matt said as he started the car. "Let's find out."

Adam sighed and held Jay tightly. He knew he needed to call his mom and Evan to tell him that Jay was safe now, but he couldn't get his hands to work enough to reach for his phone. He just hugged his baby brother tightly, forgetting every ounce of anger and frustration he had felt towards the younger man…for now anyway. Jay was safe in his arms at the moment, and that was all that mattered. He could deal with his old unresolved bad feelings from all the times Jay lied to him later. Right now, he just had to get Jay somewhere to get the help he needed. That was it.

Of course, with Matt driving, Jeff messing with the radio and Adam consumed by his thoughts, none of them realized they were being followed by a red Mustang, driven by a certain large blonde who hadn't left when Randy thought he had…


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff bit at his fingernails nervously as he, Matt and Adam sat in the waiting room. The doctors were checking Jay over and the plan was to have him admitted to the rehab tonight. Judy and Evan were on their way right at the moment because Adam had talked the doctors into letting them all visit him for awhile before visiting hours were over. Jeff had been to rehab centers before, but it was always to visit Shannon whenever his parents forced him to go get treatment. Rehab had never worked for Shannon, but Jeff wasn't about to tell Adam that. Maybe Jay would be different. Maybe he did want to change.

"You're chipping your nail polish," Matt pointed out.

Jeff frowned and looked down. Damn it, he was chipping the polish. Fuck, he was going to have to repaint them now. "This is why I hate waiting rooms," he muttered. "I have to resort to this instead of smoking."

Matt glared at him. "Jeffery Nero, you are not old enough to smoke!"

"Yeah, but I only do it when I get nervous," Jeff said defensively.

"I don't care. I'd rather have you bite your nails and ruin your polish than see a cigarette in your mouth."

Jeff pouted. He wanted to point out that smoking relaxed him more than the nail thing did, but he kept his mouth shut. Matt was already going to be up his ass about his past breaking and entering activities, so he figured he didn't need to add fuel to that fire. _Maybe if I try to look all sexy and cute, he'll forget about being mad at me. Yeah, that could work._

Well that would be later. Right now, Jeff still needed a smoke. "I have to pee," he announced as he got up. That was a total lie, but it was the only way he could think of at the moment. He was hoping that once he was out of sight, he could double back somewhere and sneak outside for a smoke.

Adam cocked an eyebrow. "Well thank you Jeff for announcing that. You could have just said bathroom. We would have gotten the point."

Jeff just shrugged. "I know but you can deal with knowing that I have to pee." He pecked Adam on the cheek before going off in the direction of the bathroom. Once he was out of Adam and Matt's sight, he started looking around for a side door. He found one after a couple of minutes of searching, and he went through it quickly, his heart pounding because he wasn't sure if someone was going to try to stop him from going out there. But nobody did, and he found himself out in an alley. He kept walking a little bit, finally stopping to hide behind a dumpster. "Fuck, I hope Matt doesn't feel the need to check on me," he muttered as he took his pack of cigarettes and his lighter out of his pocket. He took one cigarette out of the box, put it in his mouth, stuffed the rest back in his pocket and then lit it up. Smoking really was nasty, but he couldn't help himself from time to time. Rehab centers and hospitals made him twitchy.

"You know, Matt's right. You really shouldn't do that."

The voice startled Jeff so badly that the cigarette fell out of his mouth and landed on his chest. He yelped in pain as he turned around and swatted the cigarette away. No, there was no way this person was here. It just couldn't be happening. "Hunter?" he squeaked out.

Hunter smirked. The boyish charm he had always kept on when he had been trying to get Jeff in the sack was long gone now. It had been replaced with a very calculating and almost evil aura. "Hey Jeff. Long time, no see. How have you been okay?"

"Fine I guess," Jeff said nervously. His chest hurt from where the cigarette burned him, but there wasn't time to focus on that now. He started backing up, very aware that Hunter was standing between him and the door to get back to the safety that was Matt and Adam. "Why are you here?"

Hunter shrugged. "Well I was visiting some friends here in Jersey, and I'm supposed to be heading to California within the next couple of days. But I ran into dear old Randy, and he told me that you were in town."

"And why would he do that?" Jeff asked.

Hunter's smirk got even bigger. "Because he knows you're the best piece of ass within the state lines now. You see, once upon a time, when Randy was young, he was a my little bitch. But I grew tired of him so I let him go, and he went out and got all "dominant." And now he doesn't want to be my bitch. First he tried to give me Jay, but the poor boy was so far gone that he wasn't any fun to fuck."

Jeff felt his stomach turning. Hunter had fucked Jay? That fucking….that was just… "You…you're sick Hunter," Jeff said shakily. He started trying to edge his way around the larger man. "I'm going back inside."

Hunter stepped directly in his path. "Oh come on Jeffey. Your reputation proceeds you now. I've heard you've had quite a bit of experience since I've popped your cherry. It makes me want to have another go around with you."

"Too bad," Jeff snapped. "I already made the mistake of sleeping with you once. I'm not going to make it again." He tried to go back inside again, only this time Hunter physically grabbed him. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!"

Hunter shook his head. "Oh Jeffey, you're so naïve. You act like you have a choice in this."

Jeff's eyes widened as the full weight of Hunter's words hit him. _Oh God he can't mean that. No, he's just saying that to fuck with me._ But then he saw the look in the older man's eyes and he knew he was in deep shit at that moment. He tried to scream and pull himself free from Hunter's grip, but his lips were captured in a rough kiss and he found himself being pushed back further into the alley…

XXXXXXXXX

"Has anyone came out to talk to you yet?" Judy asked as she and Evan walked over to Adam and Matt.

Adam shook his head. "No, not yet. One of the nurses hinted that they will be soon though."

Evan looked around. "Where's Jeff?"

"He's supposed to be going to the bathroom," Matt said. He got to his feet. He had a feeling Jeff had snuck out to smoke…or at least that was what he hoped that was all Jeff had snuck out to do. _Come on, don't think like that. You need to learn to trust him. Just because he snuck out--_

"Judy, can you and Evan sit in here and wait for an update on Jay?" Matt asked, interrupting his own thoughts. "Adam and I are going to check on Jeff."

Adam didn't say anything to this plan as Judy nodded. He seemed to see how nervous Matt was. So he just got up and followed Matt in the direction Jeff had gone off in. _Jeff, please just be smoking,_ Matt thought to himself. _Please don't be getting yourself into trouble._

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff desperately tried to wiggle free from Hunter's grip. He was on his stomach on the wet and dirty. Hunter was on top of him, his knee digging into the small of his back and the bastard had a hold of one of his arms, pulling it back to the point that his shoulder was going to come out of his socket. "Hunter stop it!" he said desperately. He couldn't scream like he wanted to because he could barely fucking breathe.

"Hey, I'm only doing this because you're being difficult," Hunter replied. He wrapped his large hand around Jeff's tiny wrist. "If you would just give in, this would go so much easier for you."

"No," Jeff said stubbornly. "You didn't want me back then and I don't want you now. Now let me go!"

"Wrong answer Hardy." Hunter began bending Jeff's wrist in a way that it wasn't supposed to, putting so much pressure on it that he broke it right then and there.

Jeff's eyes widened as he let out a scream/cry/groan. Oh God, that had hurt. He sobbed as he was turned over on his back. The tears blinded him so much that he didn't see Hunter's fists until they hit his face over and over again. He cried out some more, trying desperately to push Hunter away with his good hand. His pants were being unbuckled roughly and he could feel Hunter's erection pressing up against his thigh. It made him sick with fear. "Matt!" he yelled desperately, not knowing who else to yell for. "Adam! Someone help me!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that?" Adam asked as they went out the side door. They were standing in an alley and they had just heard something that sounded like Jeff.

Matt nodded as he listened again. He had heard it alright. It had almost sounded like Jeff.

Just seconds later, he heard the sounds of Jeff screaming again. "Hunter please don't! Don't…no no no no no!"

Matt's vision literally went red with anger. "Jeff!" he shouted as he took off running. "Jeff!"

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff, who had been bracing himself for Hunter to just enter him roughly, sobbed in relief when the sound of Matt's voice caused Hunter to abandon his plan. He closed his eyes as Hunter ran off and Matt and Adam rushed to his side. His left eye and the majority of his face were already swelling up, and his side of his lip was bleeding. But none of that compared to the pain in his wrist. It hurt so fucking bad that he wished he would just pass out already. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby I'm here," Matt said as he cradled Jeff in his arms. "Adam ran back in to get some help."

Jeff couldn't even begin to form words. Hunter had just tried to rape him. He had almost been raped because Randy had sold him out. He had almost been raped because he had been such a slut in the past. That made him feel like Hunter's actions had been his own fault. And the horror of that rendered him speechless. So he did the one thing he could still do: he cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Adam had never seen Matt this angry before in his life. Even when they had to rescue Jay and Jeff from Randy, his long time boyfriend hadn't been this furious. And honestly, Adam was just as furious as he was. Jeff's wrist was definitely broken and his face had been pulverized pretty badly. But here was the part Adam really couldn't believe: not only was Jeff absolutely refusing to let anyone call the cops, but he was also throwing a fit about even going to the hospital. Once they had gotten him back inside the rehab center, the doctors there determined that he needed to go to a hospital to get his wrist x-rayed and have a cast put on it. Jeff, who was already freaked out because of the attack, started losing his shit as soon as the word hospital was said.

"I don't want to go!" Jeff yelled, kicking his feet and swinging his good hand at anyone who tried to touch him. "I'm not going Matty! You can't make me!"

"Jeff just calm down," Matt said. "You're acting crazy. Hospitals--"

"Are bad!" Jeff shouted. "Momma died in one and I never want to go to one ever again!" His swollen lip started to quiver and tears began leaking out of the eye that wasn't swollen shut. "Matty just take me home. Please take me home."

Matt sighed. "Jeff, you need to go to the hospital. Your wrist is broken and I wouldn't be surprised if something in your face is broken too. Come on, nobody at the hospital is going to hurt you. You need to quit acting like this and just let me take care of you."

Jeff shook his head and went over to Adam. "Addy please, tell him I don't want to go to the hospital. Tell him to take me home."

Adam groaned. God, Jeff was going to be pissed at him for what he was about to say, but damn it, it needed to be said and done. "Jeff, you're going to the hospital," he said firmly. "And if we have to drag you there kicking and screaming, then we damn well will."

Jeff glared at him for a minute before sitting down in one of the chairs and hanging on to it with his good hand. "Then drag me, because that's the only you're going to get me there."

Adam was just about to do it when he heard someone say "Wait!" He turned around to see Jay, with the help of Judy and Evan, make his way over to Jeff. "Jay, what are you doing?" Adam asked. "You really look like you need to be laying down right now."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, I probably should be. This withdrawal is going to kick my ass soon." He broke away from Judy and Evan and sat down next to Jeff. "But I heard the commotion out here and I got curious." He leaned over to Jeff and lowered his voice so only the people right next to them could hear them. "I heard the name Hunter being mentioned and I figured it was bad. He do this to you?"

Jeff nodded. "Randy told him I was in town and he came looking for me. He knew me from back in Cameron." He looked at Jay sadly. "He talked about you."

Jay winced. "Yeah, I'd rather forget about that."

Adam immediately straightened up. "What? Hunter hurt you too?"

"Well I was high and I really didn't feel anything…"

"Son of a bitch!" Adam shouted. He turned around and punched the nearest wall. He was going to fucking MURDER Hunter when he got his hands on him. He had never even officially met the guy, but he already knew that he was going to kick the fucker.

"Honey calm down for a second," Judy said gently.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Hunter tried to rape Jeff and he hurt Jay! I am not going to calm down Mom!"

Judy looked totally non-fazed by Adam's yelling. She was used to this sort of thing from both of her sons. "Honey, yelling and screaming isn't going to do anyone any good right now. You need to calm down for a second, take a deep breath, and focus on what's important right now. And no, killing Hunter is not that. Jay and Jeff are the priorities right now."

Adam sighed. He knew his mom was right, but it still didn't change the fact that he wanted to murder Hunter with his bare hands.

"Come on Jeff, let Adam and Matt take care of you," Jay said quietly. "Fuck, do you think I want to be in this rehab center? No, I really don't. But I need to be here and you need to be in a hospital."

Jeff whimpered but he looked defeated. Matt gently pulled Jeff up to his feet and Adam gave Jay a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Yeah," Jay said. "I figured it was the least I could do after all the crap I've pulled over the years." He let go of Adam and looked at Evan. "Evan…"

"I'll take you back to your room," Evan said quickly. He gently helped Jay up to his feet. "And I'll stay with you until I get kicked out by the people in charge here."

Adam watched the two of them go off for a second, happy to see that maybe there was hope of getting the old Jay back after all. But then he turned his attention back to Jeff, who was still whimpering and obviously not eager to go where he needed to be taken. He gently wrapped his arm around the teenager. "Come on Jeff, we'll be right there with you," he said, hoping to comfort his younger boyfriend. "We're not going to let anyone at that hospital hurt you."

Jeff just whined and didn't say anything. Matt led them out of the rehab center and drove them to the emergency room. Jeff still refused to talk, although Adam did his best to say anything comforting that sprang into his mind. He knew Matt was afraid of hospitals and that fear was obviously double for Jeff. He didn't blame either of them. They had watched their mom die in a hospital bed. That experience would be traumatic for anyone.

When they got to the hospital and a doctor took a look at Jeff's wrist, the diagnosis was what it was expected to be: the fucking thing was broken. The doctor put a cast on it, but soon Adam realized they were going to have a much bigger issue. Jeff was in a lot of pain at the moment. Pain medication was the most obvious solution to this problem, but that solution could be damaging in the long run because Jeff had just kicked the pills a couple of weeks ago. Adam was afraid that even if they gave Jeff just the recommended dose of that kind of medication and hid the rest, it would make him want to restart his addiction all over again.

"But Matty it hurts!" Jeff said desperately. His face had terrible bruises already, although thankfully that was about as bad as the damage was. "Matty please, I won't take anymore than you give me. Just give me something that can help me."

Matt bit his lip. He knew Jeff was in pain but he also knew that giving in could restart the slippery slope they had barely pulled Jeff off of in the first place. "Jeff I don't think this is a good idea," he said slowly, glaring at the doctor who was still in the room out of the corner of his eye. "We can get you some really strong ibprofin or something like that--"

"But that might not help!" Jeff protested.

Adam sighed and buried his face in his hands. This whole situation was completely fucked up and he didn't know what to do. Jeff was in pain and he wanted to fix that. But Jeff also needed protected from the pills and he wanted to do that too. As Matt and Jeff continued to go back and forth, he just sat there and refused to take a side. He honestly did not know which was the right answer, so he just stayed silent. _God, this can't get any worse._

Little did he know that he was dead wrong about that.


	18. Chapter 18

Hunter stopped his car in front of Randy's place. The little incident with Jeff was replaying itself over and over again in his mind. He had gotten a little over eager and tried to take the little bitch right there in that alley. That had been his own fault. He should have taken Jeff to his car, where they probably wouldn't have been interrupted. Now fucking Matt Hardy and his little blonde bimbo boyfriend were going to be constantly on the lookout for him to deliver an ass kicking of epic proportions.

_Which is why you should just forget about Jeff and just go to California like you planned to_, the logical voice in his head said. _Forget about the fucking slut. There will be plenty like him out on the West Coast._

But he didn't want to forget about Jeff. It was a pride thing. He had wanted Jeff one last time before he left, and he didn't like being denied of something that he wanted. It just made him want it more. And Jeff was that something right now.

He got out of the car and went to the front door. "Randy!" he shouted as he pounded on it as hard as he could. "Open the fucking door Orton!"

It took a few minutes, but Randy eventually did open the door. He looked like he had just been woken up. "What the hell are you doing here Hunter?" he asked, definitely annoyed to see the blonde man again. "I thought you would be halfway to California by now."

"Yeah, there has been a slight change of plans," Hunter said. He let himself in without permission. "I didn't get to have the fun I wanted to have with Jeff, so you're going to help me get him again."

Randy groaned. "Hunter come on, it's not my fault you blew whatever chance you had at fucking Jeff. Don't start dragging me into your bullshit."

Hunter glared at the younger man before backhanding him across the face. Randy let out yell and put his hand up to his mouth. His lip had been busted open from the blow. "Dude!" he shouted angrily. "What the fuck was that for?"

Hunter grabbed Randy by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "Listen to me carefully Orton," he growled. "Because if I have to say this again, you'll be really sorry. I want to fuck Jeff before I go off to California. You and your little bitches are going to help me by making sure we can get Matt and his other little whore out of the way so I can get the slut. If you don't, we will have a gigantic problem. Do you understand me?"

Randy glared at him a little bit before reluctantly nodding. Hunter smirked. It didn't what Randy said to the contrary; he was still the same little bitch he had always been. But that was just fine with Hunter. It suited what he wanted perfectly. _Oh Jeffey Jeffey Jeffey…you got away this once, but I promise you sweetie, it won't happen again. Matty can't protect you forever. As soon as he turns his back, I'll be right there to finish what I started._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was ultimately decided that Jeff was not going to get the pain pills. There was just too much of a risk of him getting slipping back into his old ways. Now Jeff understood why Adam and Matt didn't want him to have the pills. He was even scared of what could happen if he lost control of himself with the pills. But the pain in his wrist was constant, and the ibprofin didn't do nearly enough for him. It was to the point that it was making his stomach constantly feel sick, so he could barely eat. He couldn't really sleep either because the pain would keep him up for hours on end. The only time he ever really got any rest was when he crashed from pure exhaustion.

About three nights after the incident, Jeff was having a hard time sleeping yet again. He was in between Matt and Adam, so he was trying to stay still and quiet so he wouldn't disturb them. But it was hard because he was so damn restless that he couldn't get comfortable. He needed something to take his mind off the pain. He didn't know if he could stand it much more.

_Shannon. Call Shannon and see if he has another pill connection besides Randy. Then just get enough to make this pain go away. Just a little bit won't hurt. Take the recommended dose every six hours WHEN IT'S NEEDED. No more than that will be needed._

Jeff whimpered. He knew that voice very well. It was the voice of his addiction. It was trying to lie to him again. It knew that once he took one pill, it was going to be nearly impossible to stop again. Fuck, the first time he went through withdrawal he had thought he was dying. There was no way he could ever do that again.

"Are you okay?"

Jeff turned to look at Adam. "No," he said honestly. "It hurts Addy."

Adam sat up a little bit. "Fuck, why haven't you said anything? Have you been up this whole time."

"Yeah," Jeff admitted. "I can't sleep Addy. My wrist hurts too much, and even when I sleep, I have dreams about what Hunter tried to do…only sometimes you and Matt don't save me and he rapes me."

"Oh Jesus," Adam said. He reached over Jeff and shook Matt's shoulder. "Matt wake up right now."

"Don't kill the bunnies!" Matt said as he sat straight up.

Jeff and Adam looked at each other before frowning at Matt. "What?" they both said at the same time.

Matt just stared at them sleepily. "I have no idea," he admitted. He rubbed his eyes. "Guys it's four in the morning. Why are we all awake now?"

"I can't sleep Matty," Jeff whimpered.

"He's in fucking pain dude," Adam said. "We've got to do something dude."

Matt buried his face in his hands. He looked so exhausted that Jeff felt bad for him. "I don't know what to do for him Adam," he said, sounding so angry at himself for not being able to fix this. "Nothing I fucking choose is the right fucking choice."

"Matty--" Jeff started to say.

Matt got up and punched the wall as hard as he could. "And of course Hunter's fucking disappeared. No matter where I look of him, he's never there." He shook his head and hit the wall again. "If the fucker thinks he can hide forever, then he's got another thing coming. I'll fucking find him and beat the ever loving shit out of him. I swear to fucking God I'll do it."

Both Jeff and Adam got out of bed and went over to Matt. They didn't even verbally agree on trying to distract Matt from his anger. They just both knew that they had to make Matt feel better, at least for a little while. And Jeff knew that he could possibly distract himself from the pain in his wrist during all this, so that was a possibility he was willing to take.

Jeff kissed Matt on the lips while Adam sucked and bit at the raven haired man's neck. Matt kissed Jeff back, and the three of them started to make their way back towards the bed. Jeff began alternating between kissing Matt and kissing Adam, loving the way both of them tasted. His dick began to harden underneath his boxers. He suddenly knew exactly what he wanted them to do to him. "Matty, Addy, I want you to fuck me at the same time," he said under his breath.

Matt looked concerned about the idea while Adam looked like he had just been hit in the head with a chair or something. "Jeff I don't know about that," Matt said with a shake of his head. "We don't want to hurt you."

Jeff whined a little bit. "Please Matty, it'll feel real good, I promise. It'll only hurt me for a couple of minutes, but that will go away." He didn't mention the fact that he had done it before. It just wasn't something he wanted to get into at the moment.

Adam went over to the dresser and grabbed the lube. "Adam!" Matt scolded. "You can't be considering this!"

Adam rolled his eyes and kissed Matt passionately. "Come on Matty, you and I have talked about it before. And it was his idea!" He pouted as cute as he could. "Come on Matty, it's what he wants."

Matt looked unsure. He looked over at Jeff, who nodded eagerly. Jeff wanted it because it was probably the most distracting thing he could possibly think of doing. Finally Matt sighed. "Okay, but if we hurt you too much--"

Jeff cut him off with a kiss. He didn't want to hear about how the fun would be stopping if they "hurt" him too much. He knew that neither Matt or Adam would ever hurt him. Not intentionally anyway. Besides, the pleasure would override the pain. It wouldn't be like any other time he had gone double anal. This time he actually wanted it, and he knew Adam and Matt could make him feel so good.

Matt groaned and he and Jeff continued to make out. As they were doing that, Adam began stretching Jeff with his lubed up fingers. First it was just one, but then he added two, then three and then finally he was shoving four fingers in and out of Jeff's body. It hurt a little bit, but that quickly went away. Jeff arched back against Adam's fingers, wanting even more than that. "Addy please," he begged sweetly. "I want more."

Adam took his fingers out, leaving Jeff feeling empty. But that quickly went away as Adam entered him gently, kissing and sucking on his neck while thrusting just a little bit, getting him ready for the fucking that was to come. "Matty," Jeff whispered as he wrapped one of his legs around Matt's waist. "Come on Matty, fuck me. You know you want to."

Matt just licked his lips. "Jeff--"

Adam grabbed Matt by the back of the head with one hand and pulled him into a rough kiss. "Come on Matt, just do it," he said as they broke apart. "We're both lonely without you."

Matt finally caved. He took the lube and put a massive amount of it on his dick before positioning himself at Jeff's already stuffed entrance. "You have to do it quickly," Jeff told him. "It'll hurt more if you go too slow."

"You know way too much about this," Matt commented. He did what he was told though, and all three of them groaned at the tight fit. All the pain in Jeff's wrist was forgotten because Jeff felt so full and so stretched. But he had been right in thinking that this wasn't going to be like the other times. Adam and Matt felt unbelievably good inside of him. "Move," he moaned. "Please move. I need you so bad."

Adam and Matt began moving at the same time, going slow at first until Jeff started moving his hips, telling them to go faster. Then they picked up the pace, fucking Jeff hard, but still being somewhat gentle about it. Jeff closed his eyes and whined, his prostate being stabbed repeatedly. "Someone touch me," he begged, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck and hanging on tightly. "Please…Addy…Matty…"

Both of them wrapped their hands around his dick and jerked it in time with their thrusts. Jeff whined and moaned, gasping when his prostate began getting hit even harder. "Oh fuck…shit…Matty…Addy!" He came hard, covering Matt's chest with his hot seed. The force of his orgasm not only made his legs shake and his head feel dizzy, but it sparked Matt and Adam's orgasms. They filled him to the point of overload, and some of the cum dripped out of his ass as they collapsed back on the bed.

"See? What did I tell you?" Jeff asked happily. He snuggled up to both of his boyfriends. "Sex makes everything better."

Matt nodded. "Okay, you were right."

The sudden sound of snoring caught their attention. They turned to see that Adam had already fallen asleep. Jeff gave Matt a confused look.

Matt just shrugged. "He does that from time to time."

Jeff just giggled. Adam was too funny. Finally feeling tired, he closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep too.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeff woke up the next morning with his head resting on Matt's chest and Adam pressed up against his back, spooning him like a damn teddy bear or something. Now he wouldn't have minded much except for the fact that the blonde somehow got his legs wrapped around him in a way that his foot was directly against his groin, and he kept rubbing it just enough to cause a stirring in Jeff's cock. "Damn it Addy, I almost think you're doing that on purpose," he muttered.

"Maybe I am," Adam replied.

Jeff rolled over just enough to see that Adam was wide awake. "You sneaky little bastard," he said, talking quietly because Matt was still asleep. "Are you trying to turn me on?"

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so I have to _try_ now? Damn Jeff, that hurts. That hurts so bad that I might cry."

"Oh shut up Addy," Jeff said good naturedly before kissing his boyfriend.

"Ugh," Matt groaned. "I can't sleep when you too are doing that. It gives me needs."

Jeff giggled. "Do you want Addy and I to take care of those needs for you?"

"No!" Adam exclaimed. He grabbed Jeff and pulled him on top of him before rolling away from Matt. "This is my Jeff time! You get your own!"

Matt gave him an exasperated look. "First of all, he's my brother. Second of all, you were my boyfriend first. So in reality, I own both of your asses."

Adam snorted. "Yeah, you wish Matt."

"Was that a challenge Copeland?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, well let me set this up for you then: if I can make you cum in three minutes, then I'll top you and then you top Jeff. But if I can't do that, you can top me and I'll top Jeff."

Jeff frowned. He saw a huge problem in this equation. "Uh, wait a second. Don't I ever get to top someone?"

Adam and Matt exchanged looks. "You get to top the bed," Adam finally answered. "And you get to do that all the time, so you should feel special."

Jeff pouted. "No, that makes me feel left out. Why can't I top one of you guys?"

Matt sighed impatiently. "Because you are you and we are us and that is just the law of the jungle."

Jeff smacked Matt on the arm. "We're not in a jungle dumbass." He pried himself free from Adam's grip and stormed off into the bathroom. It wasn't really the fact that he was always going to be the bottom that was bothering him. Hell, he already loved getting fucked by Matt and Adam. But they could have at least humored him a little and at least considered the possibility of him being on top for once. "Stupid Matty," he grumbled as he wrapped his cast in a plastic bag so it wouldn't get wet from the water (he had no clothes to take off because he was still naked from the previous night's activities). "Stupid Addy. Acting like my vote to top in all this doesn't count. It so counts. It should even count more because I'm the youngest one and that makes me special."

Just two minutes later, the bathroom door opened and in came Matt. "Adam lost already," he said with a smirk. "So why don't you forget about this shower and come have fun with us?"

Jeff pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "How could Adam lose already? What the hell did you do to him?"

Matt's smirk just got even bigger. He got right in the shower with Jeff (he was also still naked from last night--clothes were just showing themselves to be a burden in their absence). "How about instead of just telling you, I show you instead?"

Jeff swallowed heavily and watched Matt get down to his knees. "Oh fuck," he groaned as Matt's mouth surrounded his dick. He tried to reach back and grab at the wall, but that caused him to lean back too far and nearly lose his balance, so he settled on grabbing Matt's shoulders instead. "Matt…oh God…fuck…"

Matt sucked on Jeff's dick eagerly, one hand fondling the teenager's balls and the other teasing Jeff's asshole with his fingers. Jeff whimpered, his legs getting weaker and weaker by the second. Matt was fucking amazing at this. It probably put him to shame. "Oh fuck!" he moaned as Matt shoved two fingers inside of him and deep throated him without warning. He came hard right at that moment, his load shooting so far down Matt's throat it was a shock that the older man didn't choke on it.

"So are you still going to pout?" Matt asked once he swallowed everything and got back up to his feet.

Jeff panted for breath and shook his head. "No," he finally said. "And I was not pouting you jerk. I needed to get clean."

Matt grinned and led Jeff back to the bedroom. "Okay baby, whatever you say."

The first thing Jeff saw when they got back into the bedroom was Adam, who was laying on the bed and looking like he was still trying to recover from whatever Matt had done to him. "I don't think it's fair for you to use your mouth when stuff like that is at stake," he complained as he grabbed Jeff by the hand and pulled him down on the bed. "It guarantees me losing."

"Oh you know you loved it," Matt said with a grin.

"Well yeah, but that's not the point."

Jeff, who had heard enough talking, eagerly kissed Adam. Adam grinned and laid him down on the bed. Jeff got so lost in their making out that he didn't notice that anyone had gotten the lube out until he felt Adam's greased fingers sliding into his ass. "Addy," he groaned eagerly. "Hurry up. I want you to fuck me."

"You know Jeff, some people say patience is a virtue," Adam said in a serious voice.

Both Jeff and Matt gave him a disbelieving look.

Adam grinned. "Lucky for us, I'm not one of those people." With that, he slipped into Jeff, causing the younger man to groan and arch his hips up in pleasure. He began fucking Jeff, but he was going at such a slow pace that Jeff quickly realized it was all in an effort just to get Matt all worked up. "Matty, you might want to join in," Jeff informed the raven haired man. "Because if he doesn't hurry up, I'll have to try to take matters into my own hands."

That was enough to snap Matt out of whatever trance he was in. He quickly walked over and got on the bed with them. "Hold still for a minute Adam," he ordered.

Adam stopped moving and Jeff groaned at the lost of friction. But just moments later, Matt thrusted into Adam and Adam went into Jeff so deep that he could practically taste the blonde. "Oh shit!" Jeff yelled, clawing at Adam's back and Matt's chest. Adam couldn't even form words. The combination of being inside of Jeff and having Matt inside of him was too much for him. He just groaned and moaned completely incoherently.

Matt grinned and kissed Jeff on the lips and Adam on the back of the neck before fucking Adam's ass at a brutal pace. Jeff closed his eyes and threw his head back. Matt was going to make Adam fuck him right through the bed. There was just no way around it. He was going to go through the bed and he would love every single second of it.

"Oh fuck," Adam groaned. He buried his face into the crook of Jeff's neck. "Matt…Jeff…oh fuck, so good…so fucking good."

Jeff whined and bit at Adam's earlobe. "Matt…Addy…someone touch me."

Matt obliged and Jeff moaned, which made Adam cum right then and there. That caused a domino effect of orgasms, first of which was Jeff's and then Matt. Jeff sighed happily and closed his eyes, basking in the glow that always followed good sex.

That glow didn't last long though. His cell phone rang, and he had to grab it after Adam and Matt got off of him. "Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Jeff? It's AJ."

Jeff frowned. AJ Styles was someone he had known back in Cameron. They had kind of been close, but they really only knew each other through Shannon. "Uh hi," he said slowly. "Why--"

"Jeff…I've got bad news. Shannon…he um….he overdosed last night and nobody found him till this morning."

Jeff gulped. "Well is he okay? Is he going to be alright?" He felt the panic rising in him because he already knew the answer to that question.

AJ broke down crying. "Shannon fucking died Jeff. He was dead before anyone got to him."

Jeff got out of bed and just stared at the numbers on the cell phone. They looked all fuzzy all of a sudden. Why did they have to look all fuzzy? He could barely read them anymore. _One…two…three…_

He fainted before he ever reached four.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jeff!" Adam yelled. He and Matt quickly knelt down by Jeff's side. The distressed boy had fallen forwards while he fainted and had busted his face up just a little bit. They carefully turned him over and Matt took the phone while Adam concentrated on trying to wake Jeff back up. "Baby come on," he pleaded. He cradled Jeff's head in his arms. "Wake up." He gently slapped Jeff on the cheek a couple of times.

Matt hung up the phone. "That was someone named AJ from back in Cameron. Jeff's friend Shannon died."

"How?"

"Overdose."

Adam winced. Wow, that was hitting way too close to home. No wonder Jeff had fainted. _That could have been him,_ Adam thought to himself as he continued to try to wake up his younger boyfriend. _Or it could have been Jay. Or maybe even both of them._

Jeff whimpered as he finally came to. "Addy," he said softly. "Matty."

"We're here," Adam assured him. He gently picked Jeff up and set him back on the bed. "We're right here honey."

"Shannon died," Jeff said miserably. "Shanny's dead."

"I know he is honey," Matt said. He sat down on one side of Jeff as Adam sat down on the other. "I talked to AJ after you fainted. He said the funeral is pretty much set for Saturday."

"Shanny always did too much," Jeff moaned. "He always tried to just keep getting higher and higher. I was the one who always had to make him slow down." He began to hyperventilate. "I wasn't there this time though. I was here trying to be happy and I let him die."

"That's ridiculous Jeff," Adam said immediately. "You did not let him die. The drugs killed him. He made a choice to put his life at risk and he paid for it in the end. You are not responsible for that."

Jeff didn't seem to be hearing him. He just turned over on his stomach and began sobbing into his pillow. Matt hugged him tightly and tried to say anything that could be considered remotely comforting. Adam didn't say a word though. He just rubbed Jeff's back, at a complete loss about what to do. He wasn't really good at helping people when they were trying to deal with death. It just made him feel so helpless and useless to everyone else.

Jeff probably cried off and on for a good hour before drifting off out of exhaustion. Matt almost looked ready to cry to just because Jeff felt so bad. Adam sighed and crawled over to hug Matt. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Matt shook his head. "I hate seeing him cry. He hasn't cried that hard since Mom died." He looked at Jeff sadly. "It just feels like I'm getting stabbed in the heart when I hear him cry. I can't fucking stand it."

Adam just held Matt tighter and let the dark haired man rest his head on his chest. This was not the way he had imagined this morning going at all. How had everything started out so perfectly and then went straight to hell so quickly? And why couldn't the universe just leave Jeff alone? Hadn't he suffered enough already?

When it appeared that Jeff wasn't going to wake back up for awhile, Adam got up, got dressed and went to go make some breakfast. He knew Matt was going to say he wasn't hungry, but he knew damn well that the older Hardy was pretty much useless on an empty stomach. And once Jeff woke up, he was going to need the two of them to be strong for him. "Toast," he muttered as he entered the kitchen. "I'll just make some toast. Matt can force himself to eat that."

The phone rang just as he was getting the bread. He answered it even though he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Maybe he was desperately hoping someone would realize something was wrong and they would comfort him too. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," Jay said.

Adam straightened up. It was the first time that Jay had called him since going into rehab. He had been to the place just yesterday and his younger brother had still been dealing with the effects of the withdrawal. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm feeling better than I have been, although I don't know how long that's going to last." Jay's tone suddenly changed. "Evan should be here any time though."

Adam managed a small smile at that. He had seen the way Jay and Evan were with each other. They were so in love that it was nauseating in its sweetness. "That's good. I'm glad you two are reconnecting. Mom said he missed you a whole lot."

"I know," Jay said. "I feel like shit for what I put him through. I never meant to hurt him like that. So are you coming over again?"

"I don't know Jay. We got a call this morning about Jeff's friend Shannon dying of an overdose last night, so things aren't very good over here."

"Oh holy shit. Is Jeff okay?"

"Not really. He fainted when he heard the news and then he cried for like an hour until he passed out. Matt's pretty upset too. He hates seeing Jeff cry."

"What about you?"

Adam sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't know Shannon, but this still really hit close to home. All I keep thinking is that it could have been Jeff or you if you guys hadn't stopped." He chuckled humorlessly. "Matt said that AJ told him that the funeral is supposed to be Saturday. I honestly don't know if Jeff's going to be able to handle it. He might fall apart all over again."

"Well maybe you and Matt need to make sure that he actually wants to go to the funeral," Jay pointed out. "I mean, sometimes people just can't go to funerals because it's too hard for him."

"That might be a discussion for tomorrow. I'm not going to be the one who brings it up today." Adam went to the pantry and got out the toaster. He then got out some slices of bread and began making the toast. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For what?" Jay asked.

"For being with Jeff and trying to help him too."

"No you damn idiot. Mom already talked to me about this. She told me that you and Matt added him into your relationship and that he's pretty screwed up in the head. He needs you guys to look after him. Besides, if you're not here today, I might get lucky and get some action with Evan."

Adam had to laugh at that. That was the Jay he used to know. "Well I hope that works out for you."

"Yeah, me too." Someone said something to Jay but Adam didn't hear what was said. "Hey, I have to go," Jay said. "Call me tomorrow?"

"I will," Adam assured him. "You just focus on getting better, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

They hung up and Adam finished making breakfast. When he got back upstairs to his room with it, Jeff was awake and he was resting his head on Matt's lap. "Where did you go Addy?" he asked quietly.

"I went to make toast," Adam replied. "You were out and I figured that you didn't need Matt's empty stomach to wake you up. But I got sidetracked because Jay called." He handed Matt one piece of toast and then looked down at his own piece. He suddenly realized that he wasn't even hungry. He had gone through all the trouble of getting up and making it for no rational reason.

"Oh," Jeff said. He didn't show much emotion in his voice. It sounded like he had gone numb on the inside or something like that. "Okay."

Matt stroked Jeff's hair, completely ignoring the food that had been made for him. Adam sighed and put his arms around Jeff's side. None of them said anything else for a long time. Adam doubted that they could say anything if they tried. But he had the feeling that Matt and Jeff were asking themselves the same thing he was asking himself.

What the hell were they going to do?


	21. Chapter 21

Jeff stared out the window, desperately trying to hide his growing panic as they got nearer and nearer to Cameron. It was Friday now and Adam and Matt were driving him back to North Carolina so he could attend the funeral. He had said he wanted to go, but now he was having all kinds of second thoughts. Going to this funeral was going to make Shannon's death completely real. It was a painful reminder that it could have been him if Matt and Adam hadn't made him stop. It was also a painful reminder that Shannon had never had anyone to save him. Various people had tried over the years, but nobody had ever gotten through to him. He had accepted the fact that his drug use was going to eventually kill him, and it ultimately did.

"Holy crap! This place is tiny!" Adam exclaimed. They had just now entered Cameron. "How did you two live here?"

Matt shrugged. "We're country boys baby. I know that's hard for a city slicker like you to understand, but this place used to be home."

Jeff shivered. Cameron had never really been his home. A home was where someone was wanted and loved and safe. His father had made sure he never felt any of those three. It was Matt that had been his home. Wherever his older brother had been, Jeff had and still wanted to be there because Matt was safe. Matt was his protector. And now Adam was too. They were home for him. Cameron was hell. Cameron was the source of his pain. It was where his father had hurt him, his mom died, Hunter had used him, his addiction started, where Matt left him and so many more things that he couldn't even list them all.

Matt pulled the car into AJ's driveway. They were going to be staying there for the next couple of days. AJ had made the offer and Matt had gone ahead and accepted it. Jeff didn't mind too much; AJ had always seemed like a good guy the few times they had hung out. But what he did mind was that AJ's house was less than a mile from his dad's. With Cameron being as small as it was, there was no way that he wasn't going to see Gil. It was inevitable. And when that sighting happened, Jeff didn't know what he was going to do. He felt so much anger towards his father that it scared him. Part of his brain was telling him to talk to Matt and Adam about it, but his mouth never formed the words. He was just burying it deeper and deeper inside of himself, and on top of everything else he was feeling, it was making him want to explode.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked quietly as they got their stuff out of the car and knocked on AJ's door.

Jeff just shrugged. He didn't want to lie, yet he didn't want to tell the truth. So he just went with a gesture that didn't really answer a damn thing.

AJ answered the door. "Hey," he said as he let them in.

"Hey," Matt said. "You know, this is actually kind of weird because we never officially met before."

AJ shrugged. "Oh well, we'll get over it. I'm just lucky my mom is out of town for the next few weeks. She gets kind of freaky when we get company." He shut the door behind them and then started leading them through the house. "I have a spare bedroom down on this floor you can all stay in. I can't guarantee that the bed will be extremely comfortable, but it'll be big enough for all of you."

"Thanks," Adam said. "We really appreciate this."

AJ nodded. "Yeah." He opened the bedroom door for them. "I'm going to go order a pizza while you get settled in. Is that okay?"

They all nodded. Jeff sighed as AJ walked away and threw his stuff down on the floor before plopping down on to the bed. He really did not like being back in Cameron. It made him feel like he was going to throw up. "Do you think we could just bail right after the funeral?" he asked. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go to the wake. Shannon's mom doesn't like me and she might make a scene."

"What makes you think she won't make a scene at the funeral?" Adam asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I think she'll be too distracted there to do anything. The wake will be a different story though."

"When did Shannon's mom stop liking you?" Matt asked.

"After you left. She said I was enabling Shannon." Jeff chuckled bitterly. "She didn't seem to realize he was enabling me just as much as I was him. And Dad got into her head and told her all kinds of things about me. I don't even know all what he said, but none of it was very good. Fucking asshole."

Matt and Adam exchanged looks before sitting down on either side of Jeff. "Honey, if this is too much for you to handle, we can just tell AJ that we need to go," Matt said. "We don't want to make you stay here."

Jeff looked down at his hands. "Yeah, but I'll feel like a bad person if I leave now. Shannon was my friend. I feel like I need to be here, even though I don't want to be."

Adam sighed and pulled Jeff into his arms. Jeff closed his eyes tightly and willed himself not to cry. He hated crying. He had cried enough over the past couple of days. He just wanted to be strong for once. Fuck, why was it so hard though? Why couldn't it be easy for him like it was for Matt and Adam? _Maybe it's because I really am weak. Dad always said I was. Maybe he wasn't totally wrong about me after all. Maybe I am just a weak little piece of shit who's going to lose it all over again before the next couple of days are through._

Matt gently cupped Jeff's face into his hands. "You can get through this Jeff," he assured him. "We're going to help you get through tomorrow, okay?"

Jeff nodded along, but he didn't believe it. He didn't feel strong enough to do it. The pain was too much and there was only one thing that would get him through it. _I need a pill. Oh God, I need one so bad. But I can't do it. I won't be able to stop if I start again. Maybe I could stop…no, I can't go there. I can't. Matt and Adam would get so mad at me. But I still need one…fuck, what am I going to do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy watched as Hunter worked on breaking into Matt and Adam's house. "Dude, they aren't home," he said quietly. "Why are we even doing this right now? If someone sees us--"

Hunter got the back door open at that moment. "Would you quit being a little pussy?" he snarled as he dragged Randy into the house. "You and I are going to get those fuckers, and that's that."

"But what if they don't come home any time soon?" Randy asked. He didn't want to be around Hunter anymore. Hunter had been in an extremely unpleasant mood lately and it was getting taken out on him. "What are we going to do, just sit around here until they finally do get back?"

"Yes," Hunter replied. He shut the back door and glared at Randy. "We're going to do whatever it takes to get our hands on him. And if you have a problem with that, that's your own problem."

Randy sighed. "Whatever." He started walking away when he was pushed into the wall roughly. "Hunter! What the fuck?"

"Don't you fucking whatever me," Hunter snarled. He held on to Randy tightly so the younger man couldn't get free. "Do you understand me? I'm not putting up with your fucking attitude."

"Let go of me you psycho!" Randy yelled. He tried to sound angry, but he was actually really scared. He knew just how bad Hunter could get. _I bet Jeff doesn't even know this side of him_, he thought as he continued trying to get free. _But if he comes home any time soon, he'll find out._

Hunter chuckled and began undoing Randy's jeans. Randy tried to fight him, but he eventually gave up. Hunter was much stronger than he was, and he didn't want to end up on the wrong side of a gun or knife wielded by the blonde. He let out a shout of pain as Hunter shoved his cock deep inside of him, hating the pain that he used to feel on a daily basis. It had been a long time since Hunter had last raped him, so it felt like the first time all over again. He shut his eyes tightly and did what he had learned to get good out: blocking it out. He just tried his best to block out the assault and hope that Hunter would get what he really wanted so he could be left alone. _But it won't be enough,_ a voice in the back of his head said. _It's never enough for him. He's never going to stop…not unless you MAKE him stop anyway. _

Randy shuddered. He didn't think he could do that. Hunter always seemed to have some kind of control over him. And if he tried to make Hunter stop and he failed, he was dead. It was as simple as that. _I just have to keep riding out this storm_, he told himself. _He'll have to get tired of me sometime. He did before. It's all just a matter of time. _


	22. Chapter 22

Adam found it hard to sleep that night. A small part of it was the fact that the bed really wasn't big enough for all three of them. But honestly, he could have dealt with that if it hadn't been for the noises Jeff kept making all through the night. The teenager kept whining and whimpering and crying in his sleep, and he wouldn't wake up enough for Matt and Adam to get a coherent answer out of him about what was wrong. "Baby please just wake up," Adam pleaded as he stroked Jeff's hair gently. "I think you're having a bad dream and you just need to wake up."

Jeff whimpered incoherently. His face was all scrunched up though, so his dream was clearly making him distressed.

Matt gently cupped Jeff's face into his hands and kissed the teenager right on the lips. Adam was about to say that probably wouldn't work when Jeff finally opened his eyes. "Well I'll be damned," he muttered. "That stupid fairy tale shit can actually work."

"You okay honey?" Matt asked Jeff, ignoring Adam's grumbling.

Jeff shook his head. "No. I saw Shannon and he was mad that I abandoned him and left him to die. And then I just kept taking a whole bunch of pills and I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself and then Hunter came and he was going to hurt me again."

Adam sighed and hugged Jeff tightly. He was starting to sense that this funeral idea was a terrible fucking idea. "Let's not stay in the morning," he suggested. "Let's just go back home and not deal with this."

Jeff's eyes widened. "We can't do that Addy."

"We can," Matt said. "We can't put you through something that you're not ready for."

"But if I don't go, then I'm just going to feel bad and it'll make it worse!" Jeff whined. He looked at them with wide, pleading eyes. "I don't want to feel worse than I already do. Please don't make me feel worse."

Adam and Matt exchanged looks. Neither of them wanted to make Jeff feel bad because he really didn't need it after everything that had been happening lately. "Okay," Adam said reluctantly. He hated the thought of Jeff having to sit through the funeral, but he wasn't going to make a huge issue out of it. He would probably just make things worse if he did. "We'll stay. But if you change your mind, you let us know, okay? Don't feel like you have to anything you don't want to do."

Jeff just nodded.

Matt kissed Jeff on the cheek softly. "Is there something else that's bothering you? Anything at all?"

"No," Jeff said quietly.

"Are you lying sweetheart?" Adam asked gently.

Jeff didn't answer. He just stayed perfectly still and looked down. Adam took that as a "yes".

"Jeffey come on, don't shut us out," Matt pleaded. "You know you can talk to us about anything. Just go ahead and tell us what's bothering you. We promise not to get mad."

Jeff gulped heavily. "I feel like I need the pills again," he admitted reluctantly. "And I can't make the feeling go away. I don't want to need them but I do. It's driving me crazy because I know I'm going to give in. I'm going to fuck up my life all over again and I won't be able to quit this time."

Adam kept his face as neutral as possible, although it wasn't exactly an easy for him to do. He knew that there was no way Jeff wasn't still struggling with his addiction and he had been expecting this for quite awhile. Still, expecting it and hearing the admission were two totally different things. "You're not going to fuck up your life again," he told Jeff quietly. "We're not going to let that happen. We'll stop you before things go that far."

Jeff didn't look convinced. "I'll do just about anything to get the pills if this gets worse," he warned.

"So we'll just tie you to the bed until that feeling goes away," Adam replied. "Problem solved."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure that's an appropriate plan Adam?"

Adam snorted. "The day tying our little Jeff up is considered inappropriate is the day I will lose all faith in humanity."

Jeff let out a giggle while Matt rolled his eyes. Adam smirked and began kissing Jeff's neck softly. Jeff's giggle turned into a soft moan and that was enough to get Matt into the game. He started kissing and sucking the other side of Jeff's neck, and Adam decided that the brunette had a pretty good handle on things there, so he started kissing his way down the rest of Jeff's body.

"Guys, is this really a good idea?" Jeff whispered. "AJ might hear us."

"Don't worry, we're not going to do much of anything," Matt assured him. "Adam's just going to make you forget how bad you feel."

Adam smirked as he played with the waistband of Jeff's shorts before pulling them down. He ran his fingertips over Jeff's pale thighs, loving the little shiver that went through the boy. A glance up let him see that Matt and Jeff were kissing each other and he quickly looked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the thought of sex if he continued to watch his boys make-out. Licking his lips, he took Jeff's entire member into his mouth and began sucking on it gently. Jeff immediately thrust his hips up, gagging Adam in the process.

"Careful now baby," Matt said as he pushed Jeff's hips back down. "You know that you wouldn't like that if we did it to you."

"But it feels good," Jeff whined.

Adam didn't say anything. He just started sucking on Jeff's dick again as soon as he possibly could. It wasn't like when Matt got carried away and thrusted involuntarily. Matt's thrusts kind of hurt because he was a lot stronger than Jeff was.

Jeff whimpered and clawed at the bed sheets. Matt managed to silence a lot of the teenager's moans with kisses, although a few still managed to escape. The few that did manage to escape just spurred Adam on even more. He hollowed his cheeks and kept on sucking, lightly caressing Jeff's balls as he did so. Jeff was moaning and writhing even more now. Matt was having a hard time keeping him quiet. Adam chuckled before deep throating Jeff and then humming a random tune that came into his head. Jeff let out a muffled cry as he released right into Adam's mouth. The blonde almost choked on it, but he managed to get it all swallowed without too much trouble. "Feel better?" he asked as he moved back up to his original spot.

"Yeah," Jeff said quietly. His eyes were already starting to droop close again.

Adam and Matt both grinned at each other. "Aw, he's so cute," Matt whispered.

"I know," Adam said. "He's so cute that I could just--"

"Addy I'm tired," Jeff complained. "If you finish that sentence then we're going to be up all night and AJ will never look at us the same way again."

Adam pouted. "I wasn't going to say anything inappropriate."

Matt snorted.

"Fuck you Matt."

"You wish Adam."

Well actually, Adam kind of wished he could, but that wasn't the point. Pouting just a little bit, he snuggled up to Jeff and somehow managed to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AJ woke them up about an hour and a half before the funeral. Matt and Adam managed to eat a somewhat decent size breakfast, but Jeff only took a few bites of some cereal before resorting to playing with it because he was lost in his own thoughts. Matt still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but every time he even began talking about just forgetting about the whole thing, it would just agitate Jeff more. So he reluctantly kept his mouth shut and drove the four of them up to the church.

It looked as though the entire town had shown up for the funeral. Matt severely doubted that a lot of these people were all Shannon's friends and family. A lot of them were probably just curious idiots or morbid leeches who saw this occasion as a social gathering. Matt had seen this before when his mother had died, although it wasn't until years later that he realized the fact that people got so bored in Cameron that they would do just about anything, even if that meant going to someone's funeral.

Matt led Adam, Jeff and AJ to one of the benches in the back of the church. He wanted to keep some distance between Shannon's mom and Jeff, just in case she disliked Jeff as much as Jeff claimed she did. Quite a few people stared at Jeff and openly whispered about him until Matt and Adam glared at them. Then they all turned around and started minding their own business.

The service went as well as it possibly could have gone. Jeff kept a death grip on both Matt's and Adam's hand, and while it hurt, Matt didn't have the heart to ask him to let go. He figured that it was better to get his hand crushed than it was to have Jeff resort to taking pills just to get through this.

It was a relief when the service finally ended and they could all go outside. Shannon still needed to be buried, but at least now they weren't stuck inside the hot and stuffy church. "You okay?" Matt whispered to Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I think I might have somehow forgot about just how badly I hated churches."

Adam shook his hand in an effort to get the feeling back into it. "It's okay Jeff. I'm sure--" he suddenly stopped talking and his face darkened. "Son of a bitch."

Matt and Jeff both looked to where Adam was looking. They could see Gil standing there, glaring at all three of them. Matt glared back, all of his old feelings of hate and resentment coming back with one swift motion. He could feel Jeff shaking next to him and it just made him angrier. Gil was the cause for a lot of Jeff's pain. Matt knew that without having to be told. And by just being here, the old man was causing Jeff even more unnecessary pain. _I'm confronting him before we go_, Matt suddenly decided. _I'm not leaving until I let him know EXACTLY how I feel about everything he put Jeff through while I was gone._


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked. It was a few hours after the funeral and the two of them were in AJ's kitchen. AJ and Jeff were in the living room where they couldn't hear this conversation. "Will this really be worth it? We could just take Jeff and get the hell out of here. I would perfer it if we did that actually."

Matt shook his head. He knew Adam was just trying to avoid a confrontation, but a confrontation was what he wanted. It was time for him to give Gil a piece of his mind. It was something he should have done years ago. "I have to do this," he insisted. "I'm not going to be able to live with myself if I just leave without telling him how much of an asshole he is."

Adam sighed. He looked like he knew that he was going to lose this argument. "What am I supposed to tell Jeff if he asks where you went? I don't think it would be a good idea to tell him what you're really up to."

Matt nodded in agreement. He didn't want Jeff anywhere near Gil. Gil had already fucked Jeff's head up enough as it was. "Just tell them I needed to take a walk to clear my head. One way or another, this won't take long."

Adam gulped. "Matt, I know we both said that we would punch him at various times over the years, but if someone hears or sees you assaulting a seventy year old man--"

Matt interrupted Adam with a kiss. He couldn't keep talking about this on the chance that Jeff would overhear his plan. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered when they finally broke apart to breathe. "I won't do anything too stupid."

"Alright," Adam said. "Be careful."

Matt went out the back door and then headed down the road. Several people who were outside on their lawns all stared at him as he went by, just like they had done when everyone had found out he was gay. Cameron was a very conservative place. Gay people were to be shunned if they did not repent their "devious" way of life. Sure there were some gay people here, but the majority of them lived in the closet just so they could avoid any kind of confrontations in their lives.

The walk to Gil's only took about five minutes. When Matt got there, he found Gil standing out on the porch. He ignored the way his father's eyes stared holes into him as he walked right up to the porch and got in the old man's face. "We need to talk," he said quietly.

Gil glared at him. "I have nothing to say to you Matthew."

"Well that's just too damn bad because I have plenty to say to you," Matt snapped in response. "We can either do this right here or we can go inside. This is your choice."

Gil glared at him some more before gesturing for him to go into the house. Matt went in, doing his best to keep his breathing even and his temper in check. He knew that losing his cool completely was going to cause him to do something rash and impulsive and he didn't want that. He knew his father wouldn't think twice before calling the cops and having him arrested for one wrong move.

"So what the hell is so important to talk about that you had to come here and bug me?" Gil asked gruffly. They got about as far as the living room before facing off with each other.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jeff," Matt revealed.

Gil's eyes darkened. "He's not coming back to live with me," he said immediately. "I'm through with his shit."

Matt wished looks could kill so he could make his father drop dead right then and there. "Yeah, like I would let that happen. What I want to know is, how the fuck could you treat him so badly? Do you have any idea the shit he's had to deal with or the pain he's endured?"

Gil stared at him impassively. "I think he's been too doped up the past several years to feel much of anything boy."

Matt clenched his fist tightly. "You're such a fucking asshole Dad," he said through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you just let me take Jeff with me? It would have saved him all kinds of pain and probably prevented his drug problem."

"I was trying to protect him from you," Gil snapped. "But obviously I was way too late to save him."

"Save him? From me? Just because I'm gay? Dad that is fucked up on so many levels. Jeff is one of the two people I love more than anything in this world. He doesn't need saving from me. He needed saving from you, this town and himself."

"Well I'm sure you and your fellow fag have been taking care of him real well Matthew." Gil shook his head. "How stupid do you think I am boy? As soon as I saw the three of you together I figured out what's been happening. You and that blonde bitch of yours has been molesting Jeff."

Matt's fist hit Gil's face and Gil's face hit the floor because Matt could not stand to hear anymore of it. "Shut up!" he yelled angrily. "You shut the fuck up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" Gil replied. He spit out a mouthful of blood and got back up to his feet. "You and your fag have been fucking him. He's your own little brother for God's sakes. Is nothing sacred to you anymore? If your mother were alive today--"

"It would be you were ashamed of."

Matt and Gil turned around. Jeff, AJ and Adam had arrived. "Adam what the hell?" Matt said incredulously.

Adam shook his head helplessly. "They overpowered me Matty. There was nothing I could do to stop them."

Jeff stepped forward and got right in Gil's face. "Mom loved me and Matt more than life itself," he said quietly. "And she would have kept loving us no matter what. Our sexuality, our relationship choices--it wouldn't have mattered to her as long as we were happy." He shook his head. "I looked for happiness in sex and drugs and only found more misery. Matt and Adam saved me from all that and now you're going to tell me that I'm wrong for loving them and they're wrong for loving me? Well fuck you Dad. You were one of the people who let me fall as far as I did. You never cared about me and Matt because we weren't exactly like you and that's your problem now, not ours. You're going to die alone a bitter, angry old man and Matt and I won't even care because of the shit you've put us through over the years."

Matt, Adam and AJ all exchanged amazed looks. They had not expected that from Jeff. Well okay, they had been expecting the words, but not the calm voice Jeff was keeping. Matt had thought Jeff would yell and scream at Gil and then Gil would yell back and things would get completely out of hand. But Gil was silent, either not caring about what Jeff was saying or he was also shocked by Jeff's cold tone.

Jeff backed off and stormed out of the house. Matt, Adam and AJ quickly followed him. More neighbors were all out on their porches, watching the house with eager eyes. "Would you people mind your own business?" AJ snapped at all of them. "There's nothing to see here!"

Matt and Adam ignored the people and caught up with Jeff as quickly as they could. "Are you okay?" Matt asked immediately.

Jeff bit his lip and looked at Matt's hand. "You're knuckles are bleeding."

Matt looked down to see that Jeff was right. "Oh yeah. I um...I hit him."

Adam shook his head. "I knew that was going to happen. I'm psychic like that."

Matt would have said something sarcastic in response to that, but first he wanted to make sure Jeff was okay. "Jeffey? Will you answer my question? Are you okay?"

Jeff sighed. "I think so...I want to go home though and never come back here. Can we do that?"

Matt nodded. "Oh yeah. I couldn't be happier to go along with that plan if I tried."


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff let out a loud sigh. "I don't ever want to come back here again," he informed everyone.

AJ nodded. "I don't blame you. As soon as it's time for college, I am so out of here for good. I might not even come back to visit the relatives for holidays. That's how much I hate this place."

"You know, you're always welcome to come stay with us in Jersey," Matt offered.

AJ grinned. "I might take you up on that offer sometime."

"You better," Adam said. "Because we could set you up with any guy your heart desires."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "What are you, Cupid now?"

"Yes Jeff. I am Cupid. What are you going to do about it?"

"This." Jeff gave Adam a sweet little kiss.

Matt pouted. "Hey, what about me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and kissed Matt too. "There, is that better?"

"Yes. I now feel the love and it is good."

The three of them finished saying their goodbyes to AJ before getting in the car and driving away. Jeff did not once even bother to look backwards. It felt like a tremendous weight had been taken off his chest. He had finally said everything he had needed to say to his dad. Maybe it wouldn't change how the older man felt, but at least everything was out in the open now.

"Can we stop and see Jay before we actually go back to the house?" Adam asked. "I promised him and Mom that we would be there."

"I'm okay with that," Matt said. "What about you Jeff?"

Jeff nodded. That sounded good to him. "Okay then. I bet you both ten dollars that we find him having sex with Evan."

Adam shook his head. "My mother is supposed to be there. He can't go for the nookie in front of my mother."

Matt smirked. "I think the two of them will probably just be making out. I'm not sure Evan's the type to want to have sex in a place like that. Too much of a risk of being caught."

"Why do you think he would be afraid to be caught? The tiny, quiet and "shy" ones like him are always the kinky ones," Jeff gladly informed his boyfriends. He knew several people like Evan and had seen them do some kinky fucking shit. Hell, he had even taken part of it.

"So let's all put up ten bucks and whoever is right or the closest to being right will take all," Matt said.

"Okay," Adam and Jeff agreed. Jeff grinned smugly. He knew he was going to be right. He was very rarely wrong about sex stuff.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Jeff," Adam warned him. "You don't know if you'll be right."

"First of all, I don't have any chickens," Jeff pointed out. "Although I could use some chicken mcnuggets because those are always fucking good. And second of all, I will be right and I'll be that much richer for it. So there." He stuck his tongue out for good measure.

"Matty, he stuck his tongue out at me!" Adam whined.

"Matty, he's trying to say I'll be wrong!" Jeff decided to join in the whining.

Matt shook his head. "I'm so impressed with the maturity here boys. Really, this is utterly amazing."

Both Jeff and Adam stuck their tongues out at him before Adam turned up the radio. Jeff bobbed his head to the beat of the music the rest of the way back to New Jersey. The trip back seemed to pass really quickly. Matt didn't really stop except for one gas station because Adam had to pee. But other from that, they were at the rehab center in just a couple of hours. Jeff hummed under his breath as Matt lead them to Jay's room. "Now seriously, you two need to behave here," Matt said as he opened the door. "I--oh shit!"

"Oh my God!" Adam yelled. "I'm blind!"

"Yes!" Jeff said triumphantly. "I was right! Oh yeah!"

Jay, without even getting off of Evan, turned around to glare at them. "Dudes, a little fucking privacy please!" he said. "Mom can't distract the doctors forever!"

Jeff giggled happily and helped pull a very shocked and disturbed Adam out of the room. "They were a humpin humpin. They were fuckin fuckin. I told so a so. I get twenty bucks a bucks," the teenager sang gleefully.

Matt shook his head. "Don't celebrate too much Jeffro. I think Adam isn't taking this well."

Adam shuddered. "If Mom really is distracting the doctors, she is an accessory to fucking. I think I'm more disturbed by that than anything else."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Why? She's an understanding Mom. She knows her boys have needs."

"No, she does not know that!" Adam insisted. "She turns a blind eye to us boys and our disgusting habits!"

Jeff giggled again. Adam was so sensitive. "Oh come on Addy, don't be like that. Your mother knows her boys has needs. Hell, she has needs too."

"No she does not! She does not have sexual urges!"

Jeff and Matt exchanged looks. "Should we explain to him how babies are made?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know," Matt replied. "He is awfully comfortable in his land of denial."

Adam glared at them. "I am very well aware of how babies are made," he told them. "But after I was born, Mom stopped that dirty nonsense."

"She had Jay after she had you baby," Matt pointed out.

"He's adopted then."

"No he's not."

"Damn it Matt, why can't you let me not think about my mother having sex? Are you trying to kill my brain with terrible visuals? Parents having sex is gross: end of story!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Jeff said. He gave Adam a hug. "We didn't mean to upset you like that. We were just teasin you."

Adam pouted his lips. "Well that wasn't exactly the type of teasing I like," he pointed out.

Matt chuckled. "I think I know where you're going with that, but we'll do that later."

"Why later? I want to do it now!"

"Honey, keep it in your pants," Judy said as she came over to them. She was grinning in amusement. From the looks of things, she had heard an awful lot of that conversation. "Jay hasn't had sex with someone who's cared about him in...well I don't know how long nor do I really want to. He and Evan both needed this. You probably have been dominated more times than I could count by your boys here."

Adam's jaw dropped. "Momma! I top Jeff! How could you even assume that I'm the total bottom in this situation? Jeff's the pretty twink!"

"I'm not a twink!" Jeff protested. "I could top you easily! It can't be that hard!"

Matt tilted his head to the side. "You know, now that I think about it, I think maybe we should let Jeff experiment with it just a little bit. I mean, we can't discriminate against him like that."

Adam looked at all of them in shock. "This is because I ate the last of the Lucky Charms, isn't it? This is a conspiracy against me because I enjoy marshmallow cereal."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Relax Adam. I like being fucked by you and Matt. I wouldn't give that up completely."

At that moment, Jay and Evan exited the room they had been in. Jeff and Matt whistled at them while Adam shook his head and Judy just laughed. Jay and Evan didn't even blush though. They looked quite proud of themselves actually. "I feel better," Jay announced.

"I bet you do," Jeff said with a grin.

Evan giggled and kissed Jay on the cheek. "He's being released from here in a couple of days and he'll be an outpatient at a clinic closer to home."

"Great, so you can have sex when you think I'm not home and then I'll pretend not to hear you," Judy said cheerfully.

Now Jay did turn a bit red. "Okay, let's change the subject," he insisted. "We don't need to talk about this anymore."

"I agree," Adam said. "I love sex, but not when my mother hears about it."

Judy shook her head. "They have a new air hockey table set up in the rec room here. You boys want to play that?"

"Hell yeah," Jeff said eagerly. "I'll beat all of you!"

Matt shook his head. "No you won't. I am the matster of air hockey."

"You wish," Adam replied. "I'm Canadian by birth. That means I rule at anything involving hockey."

"I'm Canadian too!" Jay pointed out. "And I'll make you my air hockey bitch!"

Evan just giggled in amusement while Judy rolled her eyes. "Boys," she said under her breath. "Can't live with them, can't understand them for the life of me."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I'm with Judy on this one -lol-**

**I was going to include some Hunter and Randy stuff but I decided to go with a lighter chapter this time. I'm having a really bad family crisis at the moment so I needed something to cheer me up a little bit. I promise plenty of chaos and danger for the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Boss, why are we here?" Cody asked quietly. "I mean, we work for you, not this asshole."

Randy coughed violently and leaned his head back against the wall. Hunter was being a complete tyrant and he had pretty much forced Randy to call and tell Cody and Ted to come over. When Ted and Cody got there, Hunter had taken thier guns and was not planning on giving them back until Jeff and his boyfriends arrived, which was completely nerve wracking to say the least. Hunter was completely agitated and Randy was worried that he was going to get shot himself.

When Randy didn't give Cody an answer, Ted decided to open his mouth. "This guy is out of control," he whispered. "He's gonna kill someone. Now if it's in self defense or if a client screws you out of a deal, then I have no problems with taking someone out. But this guy is not playing with a full deck and--"

"We're gonna do what I think needs to be done," Randy interrupted. He kept his eyes locked on Hunter, who was peeking out the window. "Just relax and wait for things to play out."

Ted and Cody nodded. They were such sheep. Randy almost wished he could be like that. Having to try to think of a way to get them all out of this was not doing him any good, especially when it was hard to keep a cool head. Hunter had been abusing him nonstop since Jeff wasn't around, so a rage had been building inside of him. Once upon a time, he had willingly been Hunter's bitch because he had been stupid enough to believe that somewhere deep inside, Hunter cared about him. But Hunter was too cold and mean to care about anyone beside himself. And even though Randy had sworn to himself that he would never be the victim again, Hunter had made that happen. It was enough to make Randy think he needed to do something drastic as soon as possible. _Of course that's easier said than done when the fucker wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in my brain,_ he thought to himself.

"You know, my patience is really starting to wear thin here," Hunter announced. He didn't even bother to look at them. "I'm starting to think--" His voice suddenly trailed off and he began to smirk. "Finally!"

Randy's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Adam, Matt and Jeff were finally home. Randy felt like that should be good news. Hunter was finally going to be getting what he wanted. Besides, it wasn't like he actually owed Jeff anything. Jeff was nothing but a slut and Adam and Matt would love to see him dead because of what he had done to Jeff and Jay. He could let Hunter do what he wanted to do and then worry about getting the fucker for the abuse later.

Hunter turned around to face them. "You remember what I told you guys?"

Randy nodded curtly.

"Well what are you fuckers still standing still for? Get your fucking asses in gear."

Randy glared at Hunter before getting up to his feet. The entire lower half of his body was in agony, and it was all thanks to Hunter. He felt his rage bubbling inside of him and he clenched his fists tightly. Fuck, what if Hunter got tired of Jeff and came after him again? Jeff looked like the type to break really easily. Cursing under his breath, Randy tried to figure out what the fuck his next move should be. _Fuck, this is too fucked up, even for me. I've got to get myself the fuck away from this shit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we should get a dog."

Jeff grinned at Adam's suggestion. He liked the sound of it already. "A dog?"

Adam nodded. "Yup. I think we should go down to the pet store and buy us a cute little puppy."

Matt raised his eyebrows as he unlocked the front door. "You do realize that we already have a dog, right? Dear sweet Lucas, who I am actually holding right now?"

Lucas barked and stared at Adam.

Adam grinned and gave Lucas a kiss. "I know, but Lucas could use a friend. Isn't that right Lucas?"

Lucas licked Adam's face.

"See? Lucas agrees with me."

"I think another puppy would be nice," Jeff announced. He went into the house as soon as Matt got the door open. He started to reach for the light switch. He felt the presence of someone behind him but he thought it was just Adam or Matt. "I think we should get a--"

A hand went over his mouth and something cold and metal was pressed up against his head. "Hello Jeff. I was hoping to see you again."

"Hunter!" Matt yelled. "Get away from him!"

Jeff felt his insides freeze up. Hunter not only had a death grip on him, but he was also pointing a gun at his head. _Oh crap,_ Jeff thought as he whimpered. _This is not good._

"Put the gun down Hunter," Adam said slowly. "You don't want to hurt Jeff."

Hunter chuckled. "That's where you're wrong Blondie. I want to hurt Jeff till he screams." He put his lips right up against Jeff's ear. "I'll make you scream in ways that they never could."

Matt took a step forward, anger towards Hunter and fear for Jeff clearly written on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff saw someone stepping out of the shadows. Before Jeff could scream a warning, Ted, Cody and Randy attacked Adam and Matt from behind. "Stop it!" he finally managed to scream. "Leave them alone!"

Lucas yelped and barely managed to get away from the violence. Matt and Ted started rolling around on the floor, struggling for the lead pipe Ted had. Adam got Randy down, but Cody hit him behind the ears with a tire iron, knocking him silly enough for Randy to get his advantage back. Jeff tried to break free so he could help Adam and Matt, but Hunter was dragging him off to another room. "Let go of me!" he yelled. He kicked his feet as hard as he could in hopes of hurting Hunter. "Help me! Somebody help me!"

Hunter laughed and carried Jeff into the room Jay had been staying in before he had run away. "Your boyfriends aren't going to save you this time Jeffey. You're all mine now."

Jeff grunted as he was tossed on to the bed. Without hesitation, he kicked his foot out and managed to catch Hunter in the stomach, which briefly stopped the larger man. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him for long enough. Before Jeff could really even get to the door, he was being grabbed by his hair and Hunter smashed his head against the wall. He literally saw stars dancing around his eyes and it almost felt like he was going to pass out.

"Oh no no no no," Hunter said. He put Jeff back on the bed and pointed the gun at him. "You're not going anywhere. You want to know why?"

"Leave me alone," Jeff moaned miserably. He tried to get back up to his feet, but the pain in his head was making him feel like he was about to throw up. "Please--"

Hunter grabbed Jeff's hair again and yanked on it. "I can't do that Jeffey. You could have done this the easy way but you've decided to be a fucking little bitch and resist. Do you really think that I was going to ignore what I wanted just because your own brother and his stupid bimbo claim your ass now?" He laughed. "No way. And you want to know something else? The next fucking time you try to run, I'm shooting you in the fucking knee caps. Do you understand me?"

Jeff managed a small nod. Tears were starting to leak from the corner of his eyes. He was fucking terrified beyond belief at that moment. Hunter had a gun and even if he didn't, Jeff still had injuries from the attack outside the rehab center, so he really was at Hunter's mercy again. Only this time Matt and Adam probably weren't going to be able to save him.

"Good boy," Hunter said. He chuckled as he looked into Jeff's eyes. "Don't worry baby," he said, giving Jeff a small kiss. "This is gonna feel real good."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt struggled in his efforts against Cody, Randy and Ted. Adam had taken a pretty nasty shot to the head, so he was really out of it and not much help. Randy seemed like he was injured too, so it was mostly Cody and Ted that Matt was trying to contend with. Unfortunately, they were still armed with their weapons, so Matt was kind of his ass kicked.

"That's enough," Randy suddenly ordered. "Back off."

"Why?" Cody asked. "Isn't this what we're supposed to do? You know, keep these two busy while Hunter--"

"I don't actually care what Hunter wants us to do," Randy snapped. "I--"

The sound of Jeff screaming made everyone stop in their tracks. Matt felt his heart drop down to his stomach. Hunter was all alone with Jeff and he knew exactly what the fucker wanted to do to his brother. "Fucker," Matt gasped. He started trying to crawl towards the sounds of Jeff. "Mother fucker...gonna fucking kill him..."

Ted kicked him in the ribs, stopping him in his tracks. "Hold on there," Ted ordered. "You just stay where you are Hardy."

Matt groaned and looked up at Randy, who had an unreadable look on his face. "You bastard," Matt growled. "You like this don't you? You fucking want that asshole to touch my brother."

Randy closed his eyes. "Better him than me," he replied.

"You son of a bitch, I'm gonna--"

"Boss where did Adam go?" Cody suddenly ask.

Matt looked to where Adam had been and saw that wasn't where he was anymore. Okay, that was weird. He hadn't even seen Adam move. But that distracted Randy and them long enough for him to snatch the tire iron out of Cody's hands. Knowing he only had one shot at this, he swung wildly, hitting Randy in the ribs, Cody on the head and Ted on the collarbone. Then he took off running to find Jeff, hoping he could get to his brother before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Get the fuck off of him!"

Jeff's eyes widened as Adam burst into the room. Hunter was on top of him, ready to finally get what he wanted and Jeff had been powerless to stop it. Unfortunately, Adam didn't look like he was in any shape to stop it either. One good punch was going to take the blonde down for a good long while.

Hunter groaned in frustration. "Okay honestly, this is ridiculous," he growled as he pointed the gun at Adam. "I swear, Randy and his flunkies are the most useless fucking pieces of shit in the world. You know what I should have done Jeff? I should have blown their fucking brains out and then did the same thing to your boyfriends before taking you." He cocked the gun and smirked at Adam, who had to hang on to the door frame to stay on his feet. "Oh well. I guess it's better to do it late than never."

Jeff's eyes widened. Hunter was going to kill Adam. Jeff was about to beg for Adam's life when he saw a pencil right between the wall and the bed. It was right in his reach but dangerously close to falling completely in the crack and being lost to the floor. Acting on pure instinct alone, he grabbed on to the pencil and shoved it right into Hunter's neck.

Hunter made a weird, choking noise as his arms moved around uncontrollably. The gun did go off, but it hit the wall instead of Adam. Jeff shoved Hunter off of him and ran towards Adam. "Go!" he ordered. "Go now!"

Adam stumbled and nearly fell down. Jeff managed to catch him and tried to help him along. "Matt!" he said as he saw his brother coming up the stairs.

"Where's Hunter?" Matt said. "I heard the gun--"

"He shot the wall," Jeff explained. "I stabbed him in the neck with a pencil."

Matt's lips twitched. "You did?"

"Yeah, let's celebrate later. Right now, we really need to get out of here and call 911."

Matt nodded. "Now there's a plan I can get on board with." He grabbed on to both Jeff and Adam. "Let's go. I want to see these fuckers carted off in handcuffs so they can go to jail where they belong."


	26. Chapter 26

Hunter didn't die from being stabbed in the neck with a pencil. It fucked up his windpipe and voicebox just a little bit, but he was alive when the police took him to the hospital and the hospital fixed him up real nice so he could be handed back to the police. Randy, Cody and Ted ended up getting arrested also and they were all charged with breaking and entering, assault, false imprisonment and a few drug charges since they had all been holding at the time of thier arrest. Randy also got a few extra drug charges on him since he was a known dealer in the area and a raid on his house proved to be another nail on the coffin for him.

Honestly though, Jeff didn't care what the assholes were charged with. What he cared about was that they were all now out of his life. Sure Matt was kind of worried about Cody and Ted striking a deal to rat out Randy and Hunter completely and then get lesser charges, but after a chance meeting with the distract attorney Vince McMahon, Jeff seriously doubted that any kind of deals were going to be put on the table. McMahon was going to make an example out of Hunter, Randy, Cody and Ted and if it hadn't been for all the shit they had done to him, Jeff almost would have felt sorry for them.

Nearly a week after the incident at the house, Jeff found himself, Matt, Adam and Evan waiting outside of the rehab facility. Judy was inside, getting Jay released from the place. He was going to live with her again while continuing his treatment as an outpatient. He knew that Matt and Adam would let him do what Jay was doing in a heartbeat if he asked them to, but he had no interest in that. He would rather have them help him than a bunch of doctors and stuff that he didn't know. "I hope she hurries up and gets him out of there," he said. He was bouncing up and down in place, getting more and more antsy as time went on. "I'm hungry."

"We know you are," Adam said. "Your stomach has been making evil growling noises this entire time. This is why you should have eaten breakfast."

"But I didn't want breakfast!" Jeff reminded him. "I wasn't hungry then."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Judy and Jay will be out here soon. Just be patient."

Jeff didn't want to be patient. He wanted the burgers and fries that he had been promised and he wanted them now. He looked over at Evan, who was just as antsy as he was. The reasons for his antsyness was completely different though. Thinking about it made Jeff smirk and he decided to ask a question that he had been meaning to ask for awhile now. "So is Jay a good fuck or not?"

Adam choked on sip of Dr. Pepper he had just taken. "Jeff!" he shouted, completely horrified. "Why would you ask that?"

That question went completely ignored by Jeff and Evan. "He is," Evan confirmed. "He's the best I've ever had."

"Wait, you weren't a virgin before him?"

"No, why would you even think that?"

"You just look so innocent."

"Well so do you and you're fucking both Adam and Matt. Appearances can be deceiving."

"True. So how big is Jay's dick?"

"Do not answer that!" Adam yelled at Evan. "For the love of God, do not answer that question!"

Jeff and Evan exchanged looks. Poor Adam looked like his head was going to explode. But despite loving the blonde very much and knowing that it was kind of mean to do this, Jeff had to keep this up. Adam's reaction was just way too funny.

"Eight inches," Evan told Jeff. "What about Matt and Adam?"

"Make them stop!" Adam said to Matt, putting his hands over his ears. He actually sounded like he was about to cry.

Matt shook his head helplessly. "I don't think I can. They are officially gossiping and it's out of my hands."

"Well I haven't exactly measured, but that sounds about right for Adam too." Jeff smirked. "Matt's a little bigger though."

"Oh yeah?" Evan said with a grin. "Have you guys gone double anal?"

"Okay, we don't need to have this conversation right now," Matt said quickly. "I really have to draw the line here."

"Why?" Jeff asked. "You and Adam should be proud that you fucked my...." He suddenly stopped talking when he saw that Judy and Jay were now within earshot. "Uh....dog."

Every single one of them just stared at him. "Oh honey, you should have just said your ass," Judy said gently. "That dog part just sounded wrong."

"I know," Jeff said, turning deep red. He glared at Adam and Matt. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Why?" Adam asked. "You not only got the topic of my brother's sex life brought up, but then you implied that Matt and I are into beastilality. I think I'm entitled to look at you any way I want to."

Matt put his hands up. "Children please, let's just get along here."

Adam and Jeff exchanged looks. "Well if we're children, then you're a pedophile," Adam said childishly.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "And we won't listen to a pervert." He stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. "How do I put up with you two?"

Judy just laughed at them. "Come on, let's go get the food. I'm starving."

So they all piled into her car and headed over to Burger King. Jay and Evan made out almost the entire time, and Jeff decided to get into the game by kissing Adam's neck. "Would you people stop that?" Matt asked. He was sitting up front with Judy, so he was being left out of the action. "It's giving me needs!"

"Well just climb back here and join us," Adam suggested. "I'm sure Mom won't mind."

"Actually I kind of do," Judy said. "But that's only because we're here already."

They all groaned in disappointment, but that didn't last too long. Their stomachs wouldn't allow it. They followed Judy into the Burger King and got as much food as they could. Once they got their food, they sat down and began wolfing it down. "You guys have no idea how much rehab food sucks," Jay said with a mouthful of onion rings. "It's about as bad as airplane food."

Evan wrinkled his nose. "Ew, poor baby. I knew I should have snuck food in for you more often."

"Jeff what are you doing with those fries?" Adam asked with a frown.

"Dipping them in my milkshake," Jeff replied. He made sure the fry he was holding got covered in the chocolately goodness that was his shake before popping it into his mouth.

"That's gross," Adam muttered.

"Actually it's better than you think," Matt said. "But I personally prefer ketchup on my fries."

"So Adam told me that you guys were thinking about getting another dog," Judy said to Matt and Jeff.

Matt and Jeff both looked at Adam. Adam just shrugged. "You guys said we could discuss it later," he said. "And it's later now."

Jeff grinned. "Lucas can always use a new friend," he told Matt.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, but what if he gets jealous?"

"He won't," Adam said quickly. "Lucas likes other dogs." He pouted his lips. "Please Matty? Please please please--"

"With sugar and ice cream and Skittles and my little sexy ass on top?" Jeff added.

Matt finally grinned. He couldn't resist both Adam and Jeff begging at him. Anyone who could withstand that just wasn't human. "Okay fine. We'll get another dog. Are you happy now?"

Jeff and Adam nodded. They were very happy with that decision. They were so happy that they ate even faster and then bugged everyone else to hurry up and finish eating too. "You know, this day is supposed to be a celebration for me, not for you guys and your new puppy," Jay pouted as they left.

"Oh just ask Mom to get you a puppy too," Adam said. "It'll make you feel better."

Judy sighed. "Adam I--" She stopped as she saw the hopeful look on Jay's face. "Oh okay, fine. You can get a puppy too."

"Yes!" Jay cheered. And with that settled, they went to the pet store. Jeff, Matt, Jay and Adam went to look at the puppies while Judy went to look at the cats and Evan went to sneak a peek at the snakes. Jeff reached through all the cages and let all the puppies lick and bite at his fingers, but there was only one in particular that really caught his attention. "That one," Jeff said, pointing to a Jack Russell terrier. "I want that one."

Adam grinned. "Aw, he's cute. I second that vote."

"Okay then," Matt said. "But what are we going to call him though?"

Jeff and Adam looked at each other before blurting out their answer. "Jack."

"Okay then. Not the most originial name in the world but we'll go with it."

By the time they left the pet store, Jeff and Adam had Jack, Jay got a beagle that he decided to call Gus (Matt and Jeff had to smack Adam in order to stop him from making fun of Jay's name choice) and Evan bought a tiny feeding mouse that he decided to call Dakota. Judy then dropped Adam, Jeff, Matt and Jack back off at their house. "This is your new home Jack," Jeff told the happy puppy, laughing as the little thing licked the hell out of his face. "Do you like it?"

"I think he's too busy liking you to care about the house," Adam said in amusement. He patted Jack on the head and immediately got some kisses of his own. "Yay, he likes me too!"

Matt shook his head as he let them all in the house. "If you guys weren't so cute, I would seriously be calling you dorks right now." He grinned as Lucas approached them. "Here Lucas, come here to Daddy," he said in the weird, baby talking voice he always used with his precious dog. He scooped Lucas up into his arms and held him up so that he could get a good look at Jack. "This is Jack," Matt told Lucas. "He's going to live here too now. Do you think that you can be friends with him?"

Lucas and Jack stared at each other a couple of minutes. Then Lucas started licking Jack and Jack licked him right back.

"Okay, so they're either going to be best friends or they are going to be gay with each other," Adam said happily. "Either way, I'm happy."

Jeff giggled as he and Matt set Lucas and Jack down on the floor. The two dog trotted off happily, leaving their owners to themselves. "You know, the kids look like they're going to be distracted for awhile," Jeff pointed out, grinning at Adam and Matt. "I think we should--" He was cut off by Matt kissing him hungrily. He moaned happily, glad that his brother could read his mind. The kiss between them didn't last long though. Adam pulled on Jeff's hair and devoured the teenager's mouth as soon as it away from Matt's. Matt growled and forced Adam to kiss him then, completely dominating the blonde. Jeff sucked on Matt's neck and was felt up by Adam as they somehow stumbled up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Lube," Matt muttered. "Must find lube."

"Forget the lube," Jeff replied. "I've got a faster way." He dropped down to his knees and worked on getting Adam's pants undone. Matt immediately got on board with the idea and undid his own pants as well. Once those pesky things had been removed, Jeff made Adam and Matt stand as close as they could together before taking both of their dicks in their mouth at the same time.

"Holy shit," Adam grunted, looking down at Jeff in amazement. "Why the hell didn't you tell us that you could do that sooner?"

"Dude shut up," Matt ordered. He was looking at Jeff in concern. "Don't hurt your mouth Jeff. Just....oh fuck...."

Jeff probed his tongue over the slits of both Adam's and Matt's dicks. His jaw was being stretched to its limits but he didn't care. The combination of how both Adam and Matt tasted was incredible. He kept trying to move his head lower and lower, getting more of the both of them into his mouth until they were too much to take. Sensing this, they both pulled out and put Jeff on the bed. "I wasn't done yet," he whined, even though it now kind of hurt to talk because of how sore his jaw was.

"Oh don't be sad," Matt said with a grin. "We're just going to have some fun with you."

Adam laid down on the bed and Jeff was quickly put on his lap. Jeff was suddenly being kissed like there was no tomorrow, and his disappointment about not finishing the blowjob was forgotten. He let Matt and Adam undress him and then he squeaked as he felt Matt's tongue probing at his entrance. He whimpered, arching his hips up in an attempt to make Matt's tongue go in deeper. Matt held his hips still though, so he was forced to endure the torturesly slow teasing Matt was doing. "Please," Jeff begged, buring his face into Adam's neck. "Fuck me please. I need you so bad."

Matt removed his tongue and Adam replaced it with his dick. Jeff moaned loudly as Adam began thrusting into him. "Oh fuck...oh yes." He looked back at Matt. "Hurry Matty. I need you too."

Matt grinned and positioned himself behind Jeff. "Don't worry Jeffro, I'm hurrying."

Adam stopped moving so Matt could enter Jeff too. Jeff threw his head back and let out a pleasure filled scream. Matt and Adam filled him up and made it feel so fucking good.

Matt and Adam moved at the same rough pace, Adam sucking on Jeff's neck and Matt pulling on Jeff's hair. Jeff whimpered and moaned, a complete and total horny mess. Every thrust stabbed his prostate and the feelings of pleasure that were going through him were making his head spin. "Touch me," he begged. "Somebody touch me please. I need to cum so bad."

Adam immediately started stroking Jeff's dick while Matt fondled his balls. Jeff came instantaneously, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Adam and then Matt came soon after, both of them screaming Jeff's name as they did so.

"Oh fuck," Jeff said softly. He let Matt move him off of Adam and lay him down on the bed. Both of his lovers soon snuggled up to him, which made him smile.

"That's all I really have to say too," Adam said. "What about you Matt?"

Matt just pulled both of them closer to him. Jeff grinned some more and shut his eyes. Finally, after years of way too much bullshit, he was exactly where he belonged: with his Matty and Addy. And honestly, it was the best fucking feeling in the world.


End file.
